My Time Is Now
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: John Cena comes up with the perfect slolution to his current situation. story starts straight after the end of Wrestlemania 22. Complete at last lol
1. The Perfect Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (I wish) or any other wwe superstar in this story so don't sue me plz.

Hey guys this story begins right after the end of Wrestlemania 22. I've written this because this is what I think would turn john's situation around I only wish that the powers that be in wwe would think about these things. oh and sorry its so short but the next chapter will be longer.

**

* * *

My Time is Now**

**The perfect solution**

The champs blue eyes looked sad as he threw his bag into the back of his car. He should have been the happiest he'd ever been, he'd just won the biggest match of his career but he couldn't get the sound of the jeering and booing out of his head.

He got into the car and started driving. He always said it didn't matter if they hated him but now it was starting to get to him. Why did they hate him so much? What had he done wrong? He couldn't understand it anymore. He did everything he was supposed to and they still hated him.

He was tired by the time he got home. He opened the door and walked into his house, his little safe place away from everything. He knew she wouldn't be here yet, she had things to do but he hoped she wouldn't be too long. She was the only person who could make him feel better. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down. He was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open but he didn't want to fall asleep, not until she was here with him. It didn't matter how hard he tried to fight it, eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She knew he was home when she opened the door, she saw his bag on the floor and the glow from a light. It had broken her heart to see the way the crowd had reacted to him tonight. She smiled when she saw him, he looked so beautiful when he slept but then he was always beautiful in her eyes just like she was in his. She walked forward and lightly kissed his forehead as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ames" was all he could say before they kissed. Amy snuggled up with him and listened to him breathe as he fell asleep again.

It was a beautiful day when they both woke up the next morning. Amy knew that the night before was still bugging him, she could see it in his eyes.

"John are you going to talk about last night? Or are you just gonna keep brooding on it?"

"It just doesn't matter what I do does it Ames? They're always gonna hate me" Amy could see tears shinning in his baby blue eyes.

"they don't all hate you; you've seen yourself how many of them love you."

John smiled at the thought of his fans, they were the reason he was out there busting his ass every night. He knew they loved him and would always be loyal to him. But he couldn't understand why the others hated him so much.

"Ames ya know what, if they wanna hate me so much then maybe its about time I gave them a real reason to but I'm gonna need your help." He couldn't believe it had taken so long for the idea to hit him, it was the perfect solution.

By the time he got to the arena for raw that night he'd gone over everything 3 times. He knew that Vince had put Shawn in a match with Edge and Amy (lita) would of course be at ringside. It was all too perfect. Half way through the match Edge hit Shawn over the head with a chair. John knew this was his chance. He ran down to the ring and grabbed the chair out of Edges hand and hit him with it. He turned around just as Shawn was getting back to his feet and FU'd him. The crowd were stunned into silence. They were even more stunned however when they saw Amy get in the ring and instead of FUing her John grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

John could hear the fans shouting and booing now, but this time he was glad.


	2. Good Boy Gone Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (I wish and so does someone else I know lol) I don't own Amy "Lita" Dumas either so plz don't sue me, I really have nothing but a fat cat and an annoying brother.

Hey there guys. Ok here is chapter 2 and I hope you all like it as much as chapter 1. I'm not really sure yet where this story I gonna go or how long its gonna be so I'm just gonna enjoy the ride.

**

* * *

My Time is Now**

**Good Boy Gone Bad**

As he walked back to his locker room john knew that he still had a lot of work to do but at least this was a start. Now if they booed and jeered and hated him it was because he wanted them to. Amy had gone back to her own locker room to get changed. That was another good thing to come out of this, he'd given Amy the chance to get away from that blond idiot. It was no secret that John had always hated the way he treated Amy but she had to work with him so John had to put up with it, but not anymore, things were going to change for both of them now. He changed quickly and headed off to find Amy.

"Hey babe" He wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and kissed her.

"Hey you. Are you ok? Are you sure we've done the right thing?" she asked him softly as she looked straight into his baby blue eyes like she could see into his mind. John let out a long sigh as he looked back into her brown eyes.

"I hope so Ames, I really hope so. What else could I do?" He sighed again but there was no point in dwelling on it, it was done now, they would just have to see where this was going to take them. Right now all John wanted to do was go out and show off his beautiful girlfriend.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you out to dinner" he took her hand as they walked to his car.

* * *

They found a nice little Italian restaurant, it was quiet and romantic. They talked and laughed their way through dinner, never taking their eyes of each other. They'd been seeing each other for 8 months now and John knew he'd never been this much in love with anyone before. They just clicked so well together even though they were almost complete opposites. They talked about what John was going to do next.

"Well first off Shawn's gonna have to try and get revenge on me for that FU. I'm not really sure what's gonna happen with that yet." He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Don't worry baby I'm sure whatever you do is going to be great, and whatever happens I'm gonna be right there with you." Her eyes sparkled as she flashed him her cheeky smile.

"Ya know people are gonna say you're a bad influence on me, I was a good boy till I met you." He laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Well what can I say, I've always had a thing for a good boy gone bad" she giggled mischievously.

"hhhmmm well how about we head to a club and you show this good boy how to have some fun?" even though they'd been dating for months he still loved to flirt with her.

"Ok as long as you don't try to dance" she giggled again at the hurt look on his face

"What's wrong with my dancing? I'm not that bad am I?"

"Babe you almost knocked 3 people out the last time"

"Oh yeah" he laughed "maybe I should just let you do the dancing for both of us this time" they paid the bill and headed to Johns car.

* * *

The club was loud and busy which was just how John liked it, it was easier to blend in and not be recognised when there were a lot of people around. Amy found them a table while John went to the bar and got them both drinks. They had barely finished their drinks when "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas started playing. Amy grabbed John's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. John laughed.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to dance?" he asked with a grin.

"I changed my mind, just don't knock anyone out this time" she giggled.

They danced for what seemed like hours. John loved seeing how into the music Amy was. He could see guys around them watching as she moved to the beat of the music with Johns hands on her waist. It made him smile to wonder if they were jealous that she was dancing with him and not one of them. They decided to head back to their hotel, they had a show the next day and they were going to have a lot of things to work out before the show.

* * *

When John woke up the next morning he could hear the shower running and saw Amy's hair straighteners and make up everywhere. He laughed, she had a knack for creating chaos around her but it was beautiful chaos, the kind of chaos he couldn't live without. John lay in bed and watched Amy walk out of the bathroom; she was dressed in pale blue jeans and a black T shirt, her wet hair hanging around her shoulders. John didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful than she did right then as a beam of sunlight hit her face. She looked around and smiled as she saw John watching her.

"So you're finally awake, I thought you were gonna sleep till next year" she said with a laugh.

"Am I awake? Coz I thought I was still dreaming" he pulled her onto the bed and kissed her slowly.

"John we have to be at the arena in an hour, and we both know it takes you at least that long to do your hair." She giggled as she untangled herself from his arms.

"Aaww you're no fun" he said with a mock pout as he got out of bed.

"that's not what you were saying last night" she laughed as she playfully slapped his backside.

"Don't touch what ya can't afford sweetheart" he grinned as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Amy sat on the bed and began straightening her hair.

* * *

40 minutes later they were at the arena. John was sitting at a table with Shawn working out what they were going to do later. They decided that Shawn would get sweet chin music on John as revenge for last night then Amy would hit Shawn with the title belt before John hit him with the 5 knuckle shuffle and the FU. Then finally John would put the STFU on Shawn until Shawn past out.

* * *

Later that night John walked out to the ring with the Amy on one arm, the WWE title on the other and what could only be described as a cocky look on his face. He stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand and addressed the crowd.

"A lot of people have been wondering why I did what I did last night" he said quietly "well I did it because I felt like it" he said this a little louder "I'm sick and tired of you people showing me no respect, no appreciation of the things I do for each and every one of you"

HBK's music hit as Shawn ran to the ring and immediately hit John with sweet chin music. Amy picked up the belt from the side of the ring and hit Shawn across the face with it as John got back to his feet. John walked over and stood, looking down at Shawn as he waved his hand in front of his face and shouted "YOU CANT SEE ME" then hit the 5 knuckle shuffle and the FU. Then just as Shawn was coming too John locked in the STFU and Shawn past out as Amy laughed and the fans once again roared their disapproval.


	3. Photo Shoots and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I still don't own john cena sigh or Amy "lita" Dumas so plz don't even try to sue me coz I have nothing lol

Hey guys wow I'm actually being pretty good with updating this one aren't I? lol don't worry if you're waiting for updates for my other stories, of which there are many lol I am working on them.

Ok this chapter either really sucks very badly or its actually pretty good but I'm not sure so I will leave that up to you guys to decide. Oh and this chapter also contains a scene which is about as close to slash as you will ever see in any of my fics. When john is being interviewed the interviewers questions are in _italics_ and johns answers are in **bold.** Enjoy and plz plz review. Luv ya all. Oh and big huge thank yous, hugs and kisses to all who have reviewed so far, you guys are the best.

**

* * *

My Time is Now**

**Photo Shoots and Phone Calls**

John couldn't believe that he and Amy both had 2 days off before the next show, all they had scheduled was a photo shoot for the cover of the Raw magazine and a couple of interviews which wouldn't take long.

He loved waking up at home in his own bed with Amy snuggled up to him, it made him feel safe and calm, knowing that no matter what happened out there in the rest of the world he would always have this perfect little world of his own with Amy. He gently ran his fingers down Amy's back and she giggled and stretched, that was always the best way to wake her up.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled as she yawned and sat up, her red hair all over her face.

"Mmm hey baby, is it morning already?" she asked sleepily

"yeah babe, it has been for a couple of hours now" John laughed.

"What time is it?" she asked with another yawn.

"8.30 and the photo shoot people will be here at 12 so I thought I should wake you" he laughed as he brushed hair out of her eyes.

* * *

20 minutes later and John was showered, dressed and had started making breakfast. Amy walked into the kitchen 10 minutes later dressed in her favourite black jeans and wearing one of john's shirts, something she always loved to do whenever they were at home. She had her hair tied loosely behind her head. The radio was playing "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson, John laughed as he watched Amy dance around and sing, she wasn't the best singer in the world but she never let that stop her and john thought it was kind of cute.

* * *

They ate breakfast then cleared everything up just in time fro the photo shoot people to get there. John's house was very quickly turned into chaos, there were people with cameras, people with lights, make up people and what seem like a hundred other people all doing something. Amy had been sent upstairs with different outfits to try on. she finally came back down 15 minutes later wearing black skin tight trousers, a red corset top and red knee high boots that matched her top. Her hair had been curled and left to hang around her shoulders. John's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her, she was stunning. He was wearing his usual Reeboks and denim shorts and he looked hot as always in them, at least Amy thought so as she looked at him.

They were going to do the photos out by john's pool. They took pictures of them sitting, standing, individually and together. The best one was one with Amy standing in front of john, leaning back against him with johns arms wrapped around her waist and her hands on his hands. The best thing about this picture was the look on john's face; it was a look of pure smugness, like he owned the whole world. It suited the new "bad boy" John Cena perfectly.

* * *

It took almost an hour to get Johns house back to normal, Amy had changed back into her jeans and johns shirt. All they had to do now was a couple of phone interviews for John's phone rang, his interview was first. After exchanging hellos with his interviewer john jumped into character and began answering questions.

"_Can you tell us why you decided to turn on your fans now?"_

"**Why I decided to turn on them? THEY were the ones who turned on me! The blame for this lies with them, not me."**

"_So you believe this is all the WWE fans fault?"_

"**Of course it's their fault. I did everything for them and did I get any appreciation or respect from them? NO, all I ever got was hated and treated like I was nothing. I am the WWE champion, like it or not and I deserve respect! I have nothing else to say, this interview is officially over."**

John and his interviewer exchanged a few more pleasantries before john hung up.

"Well that went pretty good didn't it babe?" he asked Amy.

"I liked the part about the fans turning on you" she replied as she sat in johns lap. Her phone started ringing, it was her turn now. Her interview went on a little longer than johns, her questions were mostly about why she dumped edge, was she only with john because he was champion and what she thought of johns comments about the fans. She answered them all perfectly.

Once that was over and done with they had a whole 24 hours with nothing to do.

"We could go out to dinner?" john suggested.

"Hhhmmm I don't really feel like going out" Amy said with one of her devilish grins.

"Really, well what do ya feel like doing?" he asked with a grin of his own.

"I'm sure I can think of something" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and raced him upstairs.

* * *

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her as close to him as she could get before he kissed her. Kissing him was like breathing, she'd die if she didn't do it. she opened her eyes and looked straight into his baby blues. She wanted to get lost in those eyes and never find her way home. And those dimples, the made her go weak every time she saw them. John laid her gently down on the bed while they carried on kissing. She could practically feel the temperature in the room rise as he pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. He began placing butterfly kisses down her neck, chest and stomach. He kissed all the places where he knew she was ticklish which made her burst into fits of giggles. She stopped giggling as john undid the buttons of her jeans and slid them off her. He stood back for a few seconds and looked at her, he studied every inch of her body, like he was trying to burn the way she looked right then into his memory. She sat up and pulled him towards her. They made love with the sound of the rain hitting the window outside and fell asleep in each others arms. 


	4. Giving in to you

Disclaimer: I wish I owned John Cena and Randy Orton but I don't, Vince does, lucky him.

Hey there guys. Ok this chapter is more from Amy's p.o.v. than Johns but the reasons for that will become clear soon. So everything's going great for John, he's got the perfect girlfriend and the new storyline is going well so of course I have to throw a spanner in the works. And that spanners name is Randy Orton. The chapter title comes from the song "Giving in" by Adema. oh btw guys i'm thinking of changing my penname to AngelicTorture but i'm not sure, plz let me know what you think : )

**My Time is Now**

**Giving in to you**

John was happy as he drove to the arena for raw. His new storyline was going well, in fact they were about to add Rey Mysterio to it. Things with him and Amy were going good as ever too, he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

He looked over at Amy, she was sitting in the passenger seat with her head back and her eyes closed. She smiled a little as the sunlight hit her face.

When they got to the arena Amy yawned as she got out of the car, John laughed and took her hand.

"Come on sleepy head we've got work to do."

They went to John's locker room first so they could ditch their bags then they headed to catering to look for Rey. They bumped into Randy on the way.

"Well if it isn't beauty and the beast." Randy said with a laugh.

"Why Randy I never knew you felt that way." John said in a high pitched voice and batted his eyelashes as Amy tried to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha very funny Cena. I was actually referring to your girlfriend. Ames why would you wanna be with this loser when you can have me anytime you want?" Randy asked with a cheeky smirk.

"What can I say, I'm just a sucker for those dimples." Amy giggled as she kissed John.

"Ya know something Orton if I didn't know you were joking I'd really have to wipe that smirk of your face." John laughed.

"Who says I was joking?" Randy said with a mischievous grin as he playfully slapped Amy's backside.

John chose to ignore Randy's last comment and the slap but he did tighten his grip on Amy's hand slightly. Randy was his best friend and he would trust him with his life but not with his girlfriend. He knew he could trust Amy but he also knew better than anyone exactly how Randy had gotten his reputation.

They found Rey in catering with Chris Benoit. John, Amy and Randy sat at the table with Rey and Chris. John and Rey were discussing their plans for later that night; they were going to be in a tag match, John and Randy vs Rey and Chris. John was going to cheat and pin Rey. Randy was getting bored by all the storyline talk; he usually got bored when no one was talking about him.

"I'm gonna go and work out for a bit, Ames come and keep me company." Randy said as he took Amy's hand and pulled her away with him. She quickly said goodbye to John but he was so caught up in his discussion with Rey and Chris that he barely noticed.

Amy watched Randy stretch, she knew he liked her, she'd noticed all the little looks he'd been giving her over the past few weeks. If she was completely honest she kind of liked it, she loved John and she'd never do anything to hurt him but it was flattering, Randy was a good looking guy after all. Amy decided that she might as well work out for a bit too and hoped on the treadmill while Randy lifted some weights.

She'd only been running for about 10 minutes when she started to feel dizzy, Randy was watching her and saw her wobble. He caught her just as her knees gave out on her. He swept her up and carried her to a chair.

"I'm ok, just a bit dizzy." She said when she saw how concerned he looked. He was kneeling in front of her as he handed her a bottle of water. He touched her arm and she got goosebumps. Out of nowhere he took her face in his hands and kissed her, for a few seconds she kissed him back before she pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.

"Randy we cant; you know I'm with John." She said barely louder than a whisper.

"I know that but for weeks I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Every time I turn around I see you, I can't stop thinking about you, wanting to kiss you all over, wanting you to wake up with me instead of him. I need to be with you, make love to you and hear you scream my name, not his. You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something too, I know you felt it when you kissed me back." He was as close to her as he could get. She wanted so much to tell him he was wrong but she couldn't. She had felt something when they kissed that she'd never felt with John. She knew it was wrong but part of her liked that. It was dangerous but part of her just couldn't help giving in to him. Before she even thought about it her lips were on his again.

They broke apart quickly when they heard someone coming their way. They waited silently as the person walked past them. Randy took her hand and the almost ran to his locker room. He locked the door behind them and sat on the couch as they began kissing again. Randy pulled Amy onto his lap as he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her fingertips lightly over his chest and stomach then licked from his belly button up to his collar bone as he pulled her shirt off and threw it down with his own.

30 minutes later, Amy was getting dressed and feeling guilty. She felt sick when she thought about what it would do to John if he found out she'd not only cheated on him but she'd done it with his best friend. Randy sat next to her and started slowly kissing her neck.

"Randy stop, we can't do this again. I love John." She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to stop loving John but you cant say you didn't want that as much as I did, you loved every second and you know it." he kissed her shoulder.

"You really can't see anything wrong in what we just did can you? I just cheated on the man I love with his best friend." She stood up, she had to put some distance between them.

"Ames the only thing we'd be doing wrong is to deny how we feel about each other. If you're worried about hurting John then don't be, the only way he'd get hurt is if he finds out and I'm not about to tell him, are you?"

"Of course I'm not gonna tell him, how stupid do you think I am?" she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks now. Randy saw her crying and softened slightly.

"Ames I'm sorry, please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She got goosebumps again as she felt his strong arms around her. As much as she knew it was wrong, she wanted to be near him. She looked up and caught his lips in a soft kiss; it was sweeter and gentler than the kisses they'd shared earlier.

"I have to go; John will be looking for me." She said when she pulled away from him. Randy didn't say anything, he just watched her leave. He smiled to himself; she'd be his sooner or later.

Amy walked into John's locker room; he was taking his ring gear out of his bag.

"Hi baby, did ya have a good work out?" he asked before he kissed her.

"Yeah pretty good babe, I think I'm gonna have a shower." She took her towel out of her bag and hopped the guilty feelings stabbing her would go away.

After her shower Amy got herself ready to head to the ring with John, she knew Randy would be there and she felt those goosebumps again. Every time she looked at Randy she wanted him even more. She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to hurt John but Randy gave her this guilty thrill that she just couldn't say no to. Right now she had to focus on John and the match; she was waiting for him to ask her for a chair. Randy got throw out of the ring in front of her, his hand brushed her leg. Their eyes locked as he stared at her. She didn't even hear John when he told her to get him a chair.

"AMY GET ME A DAMN CHAIR!" he shouted at her. She finally snapped out of it and remembered what she was meant to be doing; she passed John a chair and distracted the referee. 2 chair shots and a 3 count later and John had won the match.

When they got back through the curtain John grabbed Amy's arm and spun her round to face him.

"What the hell happened out there? Where was your head Amy?" John asked angrily.

"I'm sorry babe, I just lost my concentration for a second." She just hopped John hadn't noticed why she lost her concentration. Randy was watching them.

"Guys I'm gonna go get changed, I'll see you both later." His hand brushed against Amy's back as he walked away. What neither of them knew was that John saw Randy's hand on Amy's back; he just hopped that didn't mean what he thought it did.


	5. Your Addiction

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena (I wish), Randy Orton (I wish again) or

Amy "lita" Dumas. Vince does so sue him not me lol.

Hiya guys I know this update has taken a bit longer than I would have liked but I've been caught up into so many different things right now you just wouldn't believe it lol. Ok I can't say too much about this chapter before you read it, you'll see why once you read it. It is kinda short but there is a reason for that but you'll just have to read on to find out what that reason is. Oh and if anyone saw backlashon sundayhow amazing did John do? Haha that match was the best of the night.

**My Time Is Now**

**Your Addiction**

John and Amy were both lying awake and even though they didn't know it they were about the same thing, Amy and Randy.

"Ames are you awake?" John asked softly. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately and she just hadn't been herself. Amy lay still and tried to pretend she was asleep. She couldn't bear to look him in the face anymore, she was sure he would see the guilt in her eyes. She didn't deserve him, not after what she'd done to him. For the past 2 weeks she'd spent almost every minute she could with Randy. As hard as she tried to stay away from him and tell herself that she didn't want him she just kept giving in to him. He was a guilty little pleasure that she knew she shouldn't have but she just couldn't say no to him and it was tearing her apart.

"Ames?" John said quietly and kissed her shoulder. He wished she'd tell him what was wrong but she hardly even looked at him these days. She was hiding something from him but he didn't know what, he did have suspicions and none of them were good. He'd noticed how different Amy and Randy had been towards each other lately, they'd never really liked each other but now they were just being cold whenever they were around each other. More than once he had actually thought that there might be something going on between them but he always dismissed that thought, Amy loved him too much to do that. He didn't see the tears in Amy's eyes as he snuggled closer to her and feel asleep again.

* * *

The next morning John woke up before Amy. He lay there for a few minutes just looking at her, she looked like an angel. He loved everything about her, even the way her nose wrinkled when she smiled in her sleep. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom.

Amy woke up when her phone started ringing, she looked at the number and her heart jumped, it was Randy. She checked that John couldn't hear her; she could hear the shower running. She answered the phone and heard Randy's voice.

"Good morning sexy" Randy said with the usual note of arrogance in his voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Randy? You know John might have answered" Amy snapped, trying to keep her voice low.

"I missed you last night, I was lonely" Randy said completely ignoring what she just said. Amy shivered; the thought of him always gave her a guilty thrill.

"I missed you too" she whispered with a sigh.

"I wanna see you today, now actually." He knew she couldn't say no to him, she never could.

"I don't know, its getting harder to make up excuses, I think John's starting to get suspicious. What am I supposed to tell him?" she asked

"I really don't care, just think of something and make it quick, I wont wait forever." He said before he hung up.

* * *

Amy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice John standing behind her. He waited a few seconds before he let her know he was there.

"Morning baby, did you sleep ok?" he asked as he kissed her, she looked like she was about to cry.

"About the same as usual. I'm gonna go shower." She said quickly, wiping tears away as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. John watched her go before he picked up her phone and looked at the last received call. A dark look past over his face as he looked at the number, the number that had confirmed all his suspicions and ripped his heart out. The woman he loved more than anything in the world was sleeping with his best friend.

He took a few deep breaths and fought the urge to hit something. He had to be sure before he said or did anything, he couldn't risk losing Amy over something that could turn out to be nothing. He put Amy's phone back where it was and tried to get rid of the hurt look on his face as Amy came out of the bathroom.

"Something wrong babe?" Amy asked when she saw the look on John's face.

"No red, everything's fine. You ready to go get some breakfast?" he said as he tried to force a smile on his face.

"Ready when you are babe." Amy replied as she picked up her phone.

* * *

When they got downstairs John scanned the room looking for Randy but there was no sign of him, he was glad Randy wasn't there; it saved him from doing something he probably wouldn't regret later. He watched Amy as she talked with Trish, he watched the way her eyes lit up when she laughed and it felt like someone had stamped on his heart. How could she do this to him? How could she tell him she loved him then jump into bed with his best friend the second his back was turned? He let out a long sigh, maybe he was wrong, he was just being paranoid, and she wouldn't cheat on him would she? He sighed again and tried to chase those thoughts out of his head but every time he looked at her they all came back.

"John I'm gonna go shopping with the girls but I'll meet you at the arena later." She kissed him lightly.

"Ok babe, have fun." He said, slightly distracted. He watched her walk over to where Trish, Maria and Ashley were waiting for her. John headed up to his room and grabbed his bag before he headed off to the arena to work out.

* * *

The girls were all giggling and having fun choosing new outfits, all except for Amy. She was still distracted by what Randy had said earlier.

"Guys I think I might go back to the hotel for a while, I'm not feeling too good." She said after an hour of shopping.

"Ames do ya want us to go back with you?" Ashley asked with concern.

"No I'll be ok; I think I just need to get some more sleep. I'll see you guys later." The girls said their goodbyes and Amy headed back to the hotel. She didn't go to her own room, she went to Randy's. He opened the door and pulled her inside, kissing her roughly as he pushed her down on the bed and began to strip her.

* * *

John hadn't been at the arena long when he realised he'd left his phone at the hotel. He didn't have much else to do so he drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Amy was full of guilt as she always was when she was with Randy but this time it was different. She felt like the novelty was starting to wear off.

"Randy we have to stop this; I think John might know something." She said as she pulled her pink shirt back on over her head.

"Now you know you don't mean that, if you did then you wouldn't be here right now. You know you wanna be with me so why even try to fight it?" he said with a tone of conceited arrogance. Amy looked at him with disgust. She couldn't believe she was throwing away everything she had with John for this. It just wasn't worth it and it didn't seem so exciting anymore, now it just felt seedy and dirty.

"I can't throw away my life with John for some dirty little roll between the sheets with you." She got up and walked to the door, Randy laughed as he followed her out into the hallway.

"You know you can't just walk away from me, I'm in your head, I'm your addiction and sooner or later you'll have to face that." He said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He brought his lips crashing down on hers in a fierce kiss as she gave in and kissed him back.

* * *

John had just gotten out of the elevator when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks, his best friend and the love of his life locked in a heated kiss with their tongues down each others throats.

"Ames?" he was trying to fight off tears and hoping that he was seeing things, this couldn't really be happening. Amy pulled away from Randy.

"Oh god John I'm so sorry, this isn't what it looks like." Tears started to stream down Amy's face as Randy stood back smirking.

* * *

So guys what do you think? What is John gonna do now that he knows? How is this going to affect his storylines? What will happen with Amy and Randy? You'll just have to review so I update faster lol or I might just be really cruel and make you all wait………………………. 


	6. Just a mistake

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

Hi guys sorry for the wait for the update but I was kinda blocked on this one until yesterday. So now John knows about Amy and Randy but how is that going to affect his story lines? Will he be able to forgive Amy? Will his friendship with Randy survive? Some of these questions will be answered in this chapter but some of them wont. Enjoy!

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Just a mistake**

"Not what it looks like! Well to me it looks like you just had your tongue down another guys throat but I guess I was wrong. So what does it look like Amy!" John shouted as he began to pace the floor, he was ready to hit something or someone.

"John…I'm so sorry" Amy choked through her tears as he glared at her.

"Sorry for what? Cheating on me? Or getting caught?" John hissed "I can't believe I actually thought you loved me…How long have you been banging my best friend?" he asked her

"John it's not like that…….." Amy cried

"HOW LONG?" he shouted

"A few weeks" Amy answered quietly as she looked at the floor. John took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ya know I would've expected this from him but not from you" he looked into the red heads eyes before he turned and walked away from them.

* * *

As soon as he got to his room he let out the anger he's been holding in, he screamed and punched the wall 3 times.

Amy stood frozen to the spot; she didn't know what to do. She shot a look at Randy

"What? How did you expect him to react?" he said coldly before he walked back into his room and closed the door leaving her standing there alone.

* * *

John was sitting on the bed in his room trying to figure out exactly how his life had turned upside down so fast when he heard the faint knocking on the door but he ignored, he knew it was her but right now he didn't care if she disappeared off the face of the planet.

"John please let me in" Amy pleaded from outside the door as tears silently fell from his blue eyes.

Amy was sitting with her back against the door and her knees pulled up to her chest

"John I'm so sorry. Please you have to believe me, I never ever meant to hurt you….I love you." She sobbed. She had to make him understand that. She'd never loved anyone so much in her whole life and now she was loosing him.

"John please talk to me…….scream at me, shout at me. Hate me if you have to just please don't shut yourself away like this." Her body shook as she cried.

"_Hate me if you have to"_ John's heart broke when he heard those words. Even after all of this he could never hate her, he was wishing they'd never met but he didn't hate her. He wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He stood looking at the door for a few seconds, unsure if he was doing the right thing but he had to face her sooner or later. He opened the door and saw her sitting there, her face almost as red as her hair. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her but he stopped himself. She turned around and looked at him, he looked so broken and it was all her fault. John walked back over to the bed and sat down as Amy followed him and closed the door. She stood in front of him as he stared at the floor.

"Why?" John asked quietly as he fought back more tears.

"I don't know…..because it was new and dangerous I suppose" she answered barely above a whisper.

"Do you love him?" he was still looking anywhere but at her

"No, of course I don't love him…..I love you" she knelt down in front of him and saw all the pain in his blue eyes, pain she'd caused him.

"How can you honestly say you love me after you just jumped into bed with my best friend?" his voice was cold but calm as he said it and he knew it would hurt her but right now he needed her to be hurt, he needed her to feel as bad as he did.

"What do you want me to do? Beg you to believe me? I made a mistake John, I'm human, it happens sometimes" she reached out to take his hand but he flinched and pulled away from her.

"If it had just been once then maybe I could have believed you but it wasn't just once was it Ames? It wasn't just one mistake" he stood up and walked over to the window. Amy let out a sigh as she sat on the bed and watched him. He was right, what she'd done was unforgivable but she wasn't ready to lose him over this, not without a fight but she had to give him time. She threw some of her things into a bag and headed out of the door, turning back to look at him once.

"I do love you John, more than you could imagine" she walked out of the door.

* * *

John paced the floor for a while before he lay down. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for at least 3 hours though it felt more like 3 days to him. His phone rang more than once but he ignored it, he wanted to ignore the world. He wanted Amy to be wrapped up in his arms, whispering to him that it was all just a dream. He wanted his heart to stop breaking but he couldn't have any of the things he wanted. He took a deep breath, he could smell her scent in the room, she was everywhere around him and he knew she always would be. He looked over at the clock that was by the bed, he had to be at the arena soon. He sighed as he remembered what his match was tonight, a tag match, him and Randy vs Rey Mysterio and Shawn Michaels. He had no idea how he was gonna get through this match without strangling Randy.

* * *

He got his bag and headed out to his car. When he got to the arena he went straight to his locker room and stayed there until it was time for his match. He spent most of the match trying not to look at Randy, every time he did it sent a chill over him and he got a sudden urge to hit him. He was glad Amy wasn't out there too; he really couldn't have handled that. Rey and Shawn won the match when Rey pinned Randy.

* * *

John couldn't wait to get away from his former best friend but Randy had other ideas as they walked back from the ring.

"Where's your girlfriend Cena?" Randy shouted from behind him. John stopped walking.

"You don't know where she is do you?" Randy laughed as John slowly turned round to face him

"Hhmm now where could that red head be?" Randy asked with a mock puzzled expression on his face. John clenched his fists by his sides.

"I know where she might be" Randy continued gleefully "keeping my bed warm for me, after all she does seem to like it there" he said with and arrogant smile.

That was it, John couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before he launched himself at Randy. He knocked the younger man to the ground and lashed out, punching and kicking any part of his body he could get to before he was pulled off of him by Rey and Shawn.

"John calm down, he's not worth it" Shawn said as they tried to get him to back off a little.

"you stay the hell away from me Orton or I swear you're gonna spend the next 6 months eating through a straw" John said quietly before he turned and walked back to his locker room.

* * *

so guys what did you think? plz reveiw or else i'll make you wait 3 weeks for the next update lol also let me know if you think john should forgive amy or not coz i havent completely decided yet.

love you all much as always.


	7. Hiding in a bottle

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Hi there guys. Big huge thank yous to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially adamamy425, Broken Gem, Tainted Hollywood Diva, johncenasgurl, SSShirrleyy and Pand for the advice on what John should do. I hope what happens over the next 2 or 3 chapters gives you all what you want.

Ok the only real notes for this chapter are that Randy and Amy's affair lasted just over 2 months.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Hiding in a bottle**

John sat in his locker room with his head in his hands and sighed. Everyone was bound to know something was going on now after the pasting he'd just given Randy but he didn't care. He knew they'd all be whispering about him but it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last.

He showered and changed then threw his ring gear into his bag, stopping once to look at his bruised knuckles. A small smile formed on his lips as he imagined how the legend killer's face must look right now. He walked out to his car, ignoring any stares he was getting and threw his bag in the back then drove back to the hotel. All he wanted to do was get drunk and forget he'd ever met Amy and Randy. He sat down at the hotel bar and didn't plan on moving until he'd drank every drop of southern comfort there was in the hotel.

* * *

Amy was a few floors above in Trish's room. She'd gone there right after she'd left John. She knew Trish was probably the only person who wouldn't judge her for what she'd done. Trish listened as Amy told her everything that had happened.

"Ames how did you get yourself into this mess?" the blonde asked quietly as she tried to comfort the crying red head.

"I don't kn-know, I knew w-what we were d-doing was wrong but I j-just couldn't h-help myself" she took a shaky breath as more tears ran down her face

"W-what am I g-gonnna do? I love him so much, I can't lose him. He's the only g-good thing in my life. I'm s-so scared. I n-need him Trish." Amy broke down and sobbed in her friends arms.

* * *

In the bar John was already on his second bottle of southern comfort. He saw some of the divas whispering to each other in a corner, they kept glancing in his direction.

"I heard he attacked Randy after their match" Stacy said quietly

"John wouldn't just attack someone for no reason" Torrie said as she looked over at him

"Of course there was a reason, we all know what Randy's like and no one saw Amy at the arena tonight" Candice said

"You don't think she's been cheating on him do you?" Maria asked

"Well it all fits doesn't it, Amy's nowhere to be seen, he beat the crap out of Randy and now he's hiding in a bottle" Victoria answered. The gossiping divas soon fell silent when they saw him looking at them.

* * *

Upstairs Amy had finally stopped crying and was staring in to space. Trish was watching her cautiously.

"Come on Ames, lets go downstairs for a bit, I go do with a change of scenery" she said with a forced cheerful tone in her voice.

"I cant, what if Johns there?" a look of fear past over the red headed divas face

"Ames you're gonna have to face him sooner or later and the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be" Trish said softly. Amy knew she was right as she sighed and stood up.

"Ok, I guess it's now or never" Amy said as she opened the door with a shaky hand. Trish reassuringly squeezed her friends hand as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

John had just finished the second bottle when he saw her. She looked like she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was pale. John could feel the anger burning in him as he looked at her.

"Well well if it isn't everyone's favourite slut. Ya know what you remind me of Ames?...a door knob, coz everyone gets a turn" John said loudly. All eyes in the room fell on him and the red head.

"John you're drunk" Amy said quietly

"Yeah I am and you're a cheating bitch" he shouted as he stood up and staggered over to her. He could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Aww what's the matter Ames? Doesn't lover boy want you anymore?" he said coldly

"Please don't be like this John" Amy sobbed

"How am I supposed to act? Am I supposed to just smile and pretend I don't care that my girlfriend was bed hopping with my so called best friend? I guess everyone was right about you, once a slut always a slut" he was inches away from her face now

"How many times can I tell you I'm sorry" she sobbed before she turned and ran out of the room. She didn't make it very far, before she made it to the elevators she felt the room start to spin as she got dizzy and fainted. Trish ran over to her

"Ames wake up" Trish shouted. John staggered over and looked down at her for a few seconds before he stumbled off to his room.

* * *

Amy woke up a few hours later in a very white hospital room. Trish was sitting by her bed with a worried look on her face which only lifted when she saw that the red head was awake.

"Hey you, you had us kinda scared for a while there" the blonde said softly.

"What happened?" Amy asked as she sat up a little.

"You fainted in the hotel" Trish answered just as a doctor came in.

"Ah Miss Dumas you're awake I see. How do you feel?" he asked with a smile

"I feel fine, I don't even know why I fainted like that" Amy said

"Well I may have an answer for you. It seems that you're around 7 weeks pregnant"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked over at Trish and saw the shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked the doctor, hoping that he had been wrong.

"Quite sure Miss Dumas, you are pregnant. You can go home whenever you're ready but you will need to make an appointment to see your own doctor as soon as you can" the doctor smiled at them as he left the room.

"Oh my god Trish what am I gonna do? This cant be happening. Tell me I'm asleep and this is just a nightmare" Amy looked at her blonde friend.

"I wish I could Ames" Trish put an arm around her friends shoulders and asked the question that had been in her head since the doctor had dropped this little bombshell

"Ames, who's the father?"……………

* * *

Hahaha well I hope you didn't see that one coming lol please review; I'd love to know who you all think the baby's dad is. 


	8. Breaking the news

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and no one.

Wowies I'm being so good with these updates lol but that's coz I wont be able to update so much next week coz I start a work placement on Monday. You can probably expect at least one more update before then. Thanx once again to all my reviewers, I'm so glad everyone liked my little twist in the last chapter. So now on with the story.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Breaking the news**

Later that night Trish and Amy drove back to the hotel in silence. Trish kept glancing at Amy but she got the feeling the redhead wasn't ready to talk and she didn't want to push it.

They got up to Trish's room and Amy lay down on the bed while Trish took a shower. Amy was exhausted but she wasn't ready to sleep yet. She lay there looking at the ceiling and placed a hand on her stomach. She'd been thinking about what she was going to do, she knew that her life was probably way to messed up to have a baby right now but she couldn't get the picture out of her head of her holding her little one in her arms. Every time she thought about her baby she smiled. Trish walked out of the bathroom and watched her.

"That's a smile I haven't seen for a while" she said as she sat down on the other bed.

"I guess I haven't had much to smile about lately" the redhead sighed as she sat up.

"So when are you gonna tell them about the baby?" Trish asked

"Not until I'm sure about what I'm gonna do" Amy answered as she looked down at her feet.

"It looked to me like you'd already decided, you don't smile like that for nothing Ames" the blonde said as she watched her friend closely. Amy smiled again and put both hands on her stomach

"Yeah I guess I have. I hope you're ready to be Aunty Trish"

Trish squealed and jumped onto the other bed

"I wanna be first in line for babysitting duties" the blonde said as she hugged her friend.

"Of course you will but I still don't know how I'm gonna tell John and Randy. I'm scared Trish" Amy protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I know you are hun but everything will work out, I just know it will. And I'm always here whenever you need me" she squeezed the redheads hand.

"Thanks Trishy what would I do without you?" Amy smiled as she stifled a yawn.

"Ok you, time for bed, you and junior need to get some sleep." Trish said when she saw Amy yawn. 5 minutes later and Amy was sound asleep, dreaming about what her baby was going to look like.

* * *

John woke up the next morning when the sun started pouring in through the window. He was lying face down and fully clothed on the bed. He tried to get up but his head started to spin so he gave up on that idea very quickly and stayed where he was. He tried to remember what he'd done the night before but there were a lot of gaps. He did remember 2 bottles of southern comfort and a shouting match with Amy. He also remembered Amy lying past out on the ground. His head had stopped spinning so he slowly got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked like he'd barely slept, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

He showered and changed then thought about getting some breakfast but his stomach was quite ready for that yet so he decided to get some more sleep as he threw himself back down on the bed.

* * *

Amy woke up before Trish, she laughed when she saw the blonde's feet sticking out from under the covers. By the time she'd hand a shower and gotten dressed Trish was awake.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Trish asked the redhead with a yawn.

"Ok I guess. I haven't had any morning sickness yet" she said with a small smile

"Have you thought anymore about what you're gonna tell the guys? Trish asked

"I have no idea what I'm gonna say but I know I've got to do it today. I might need your help though" Amy shot a pleading look at her friend.

"Like I said last night, whenever you need me I'm here" Trish said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Randy Orton had just woken up next to some blonde whose name he couldn't remember. He looked at her, she was pretty of course but nothing special and now she was just another nameless one night stand to add to his list. Some people called him a player, said he was shallow but why should he care? It wasn't his fault that he was young, good looking and had women throwing themselves at him every night, what was he supposed to do? Say no?

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, making no attempt to be quiet. He waited until he heard her getting dressed and came back out. He watched her silently as she picked up her bag, smiled at him and left. He was just about to go downstairs for some breakfast when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said without bothering to look at the number.

"Randy I need to talk to you. Meet me in Trish's room in an hour, its room 416. Please be there, its important." Amy said this all quickly before she hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Randy snapped his phone shut with a puzzled yet slightly amused look on his face.

* * *

John woke up again to the annoying sound of his phone ringing. He reached out for it but his eyes refused to focus on the number.

"Hello?" he said sleepily. Amy repeated exactly what she'd just told Randy then hung up. John stared at his phone in disbelief for a few seconds. Who was she to be making demands of him? He thought about not going then he remembered what he'd said to her last night. He had to go, if only to apologise for that. No matter what she'd done to him no one deserved to be spoken to the way he'd spoken to her.

* * *

An hour later and Randy knocked on Trish's door with his usual smug look on his face. Trish opened the door and showed him in. Amy was sitting on one of the beds and told him to sit on the other one.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on? Or do I have to guess?" Randy asked

"You'll find out soon enough, we're just waiting on one more person" Amy answered just as Trish opened the door for John.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John asked angrily

"What am I doing here? Maybe I should be asking you the same question" Randy responded

"I called you both here because what I have to say is going to affect you both" Amy said loudly as Trish left to wait outside. Both men muttered under their breath as they sat down. Amy took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"I have a pretty good feeling that neither of you is going to like what I'm about to say but I'm gonna say it anyway……….I'm pregnant and one of you is the father" she looked up at them; they both looked like they'd just been slapped across the face. Randy was the first to break the silence.

"There's no way that kid is mine" he said with and arrogant look on his face

"What makes you so sure about that?" Amy snapped

"We were exactly together for long were we?" he said with a small laugh.

"I'm 7 weeks along and unless the laws of nature have changed it only takes one time" Amy said as she tried to fight back tears.

"Yeah whatever, you're not gonna pin this kid on me" he snapped as he got up and stormed out.

* * *

John had been sitting in silence through all of this, trying to take everything in. He looked at Amy and all the pain she'd caused him and hate he felt for her disappeared, she looked so lost and scared as she tried and failed to hold back the tears. He moved to sit next to her. If there was a chance that the baby might be his then he couldn't turn his back on her, not now.

"Shh shh Ames it'll be ok" he whispered to her as he stroked her hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry John" she sobbed

"I know you are" he sighed…………….

* * *

I thought about leaving you with another cliff hanger but even I can't be that cruel lol I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. Plz review.

Love you all much.


	9. Baby blues

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or anything lol

Hiya guys I hope you're all ready for chapter 9. Not really much to say about it so on with the story.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Baby Blues**

John sat with Amy until she cried herself to sleep. He laid her down on the bed, pulled the covers over her and gently kissed her on the forehead. He walked out into the hallway where Trish was and leaned back against the wall, he ran his hands through his short hair and let out a sigh.

"Did you know?" he asked as he turned his head to look at Trish.

"I was with her when the doctor told her" the blonde answered.

"Oh man this is not helping my hangover" John said as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"You were pretty wasted last night" Trish said as she sat next to him.

"Don't remind me" he laughed.

"You know she's gonna need you. You're gonna have to get over all the hurt you're feeling pretty fast" Trish said seriously

"I know and I know that it's gonna be hard but that baby might be mine and I want to be a part of its life" he said as she looked down at his hands.

"That's not the only reason you're doing this is it? You still love her don't you?" the blonde Canadian asked him.

"I've loved her every second that I've known her and that will never change. The only thing that hurts me worse than what she did is seeing the way Orton treated her in there, no one deserves that" he answered sadly. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before John stood up.

"I better go; I've got stuff to do. Tell her to call me if she needs anything" he said with a weak smile.

"I will. John, you know she still loves you right?" Trish asked as he helped her to her feet. He didn't say anything; he just smiled sadly before he walked away.

* * *

Randy was pacing the floor of his hotel room, only stopping to throw things at the walls.

"How could I be so stupid?" he said to himself as he paced some more. There was no way she was gonna tie him down with a kid. Even if it was his that didn't mean he had to have anything to do with it or her. She better not even think of trying to get any money out of him for the brat. He was getting tired of pacing so he picked up his phone and headed downstairs. He walked into the bar and saw a group of girls giggling. He flashed his legend killer smile at them and they giggled even louder. He had just sat down at the bar and ordered a drink when John walked in.

2 pairs of blue eyes locked on each other, both full of hate.

"Well I thought you'd be picking out baby names by now. How is the little mother to be?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"I really hope that kid is mine, I wouldn't want to curse any kid with having you as a father" John hissed. Randy just laughed.

"Do you really think we're the only 2 contenders for this little _honour_? Come on, there's no way my bed was the only one she was keeping warm while you're back was turned" Randy said with a snide smile as he downed his drink and walked away, leaving John sitting at the bar alone. Randy knew Amy hadn't been with anyone else but he was betting John didn't know that.

* * *

John was holding onto the bar so tightly to stop himself from hitting Randy that his knuckles had turned white. He didn't want to believe what he'd just heard; could she really have cheated on him more than once? It didn't seem so long ago that a thought like that would have made him laugh but now it just made his blood run cold. He stood up and left the bar. He had to talk to Amy; he needed to know if what Randy had said was true.

* * *

He knocked quietly on Trish's door.

"John what's wrong?" Trish asked when she opened the door and saw the look on his face.

"I need to talk to Amy" he said seriously.

"She's still asleep, she was exhausted" the blonde said as she stepped outside and closed the door, not wanting to wake the redhead.

"Trish was she seeing anyone other than Randy while she was with me?" he asked as he fought the urge to find Orton and knock him into next week.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course she wasn't. Don't you dare even think about asking her that. Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?" she asked, annoyed that he could believe such a thing. Then it hit her.

"Randy" they both said at the same time.

"And you're seriously gonna believe anything he tells you?" Trish asked with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell am I supposed to believe? If she could cheat on me with one guy then what's to stop her jumping into bed with anyone who smiles at her?" John said as he put his head in his hands.

"John she made a mistake, she fell for Randy. We both know she isn't the first and she definitely wont be the last but right now she needs your support, you know there's no way Randy's gonna be there for her, whether the baby's his or not" Trish said quietly.

"I know….how did my life get so complicated?" he sighed.

"That's what being in love does to you" the blonde answered with a warm smile.

"Come on, I think you guys have things you need to talk about" she said as she opened the door.

John sat on the other bed as Trish gently shook Amy to wake her.

"Ames, Johns here. You 2 need to talk" Trish said softly as Amy yawned and stretched. The redhead sent John a sleepy smile with he returned.

"I'm gonna leave you to it for a bit. Call if you need anything" Trish said as she left them alone.

* * *

John and Amy sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Amy finally spoke.

"So what did you need to talk about?" the redhead asked her ex boyfriend.

"Us actually and the baby. I'm not ready to forgive you for what you did and I certainly can't forget it but I do want to be there for you and the baby" he looked into her brown eyes.

"Even though you might not be the father? I can't ask you to take on someone else's baby, it wouldn't be fair to you" she said sadly.

"You don't have a choice in this, that baby might be mine so I'm gonna be there" he said softly. He saw tears in her eyes and moved to sit next to her.

"Did you think I was gonna make you go through all this on your own?" he asked softly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. Randy doesn't want anything to do with the baby" her voice cracked as she began to cry.

"That's coz he's a dumbass who doesn't know when he's missing out on a good thing" he smiled as he gently wiped her tears away.

"Thank you" the redhead said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome red" he replied as he placed a hand gently on her stomach and smiled…………..

* * *

so what do ya think? i know its kinda short but i wanted to save everything else unitll the next chapter.

love ya all much.


	10. I Promise

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing you recognise.

Hiya guys I hope you've all had a good week. I've had the busiest week of my entire life lol but I have actually managed to write 2 chapters, yay me. I think they might suck but I'll let you be the judge of that.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**I Promise**

Amy had hoped to be able to keep the news about the baby quiet for a while but that plan had been ruined by Randy when he "accidentally" let it slip to Torrie Wilson, although he neglected to mention that he might be the father. That had been over a month ago and she was still being stared at and whispered about but she didn't mind it too much. Trish kept offering to kick all their gossiping asses if the redhead asked her too which always made Amy laugh.

* * *

John had been there for every doctor's appointment she'd had so far and had started calling her twice a day to make sure she was ok. She was glad to at least have John as a friend if nothing else, she couldn't imagine going through this without him. Right now she was sitting in Trish's locker room waiting for her to get back after her match. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice John standing in the doorway watching her.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, just watching her. He'd also been thinking a lot about how much she meant to him. He loved her and he wasn't ready to give up on their relationship yet but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. Her life was already complicated enough and the last thing she needed was him adding to it but he couldn't give up on her just because of she'd had a stupid fling. He stepped forward and she jumped a little when she saw him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya" he said with a smile.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know, especially not pregnant people" she laughed "what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I was looking for you, I need to talk to you about something" he said seriously as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked, looking worried.

"Nothings wrong, I've just decided something that's all" he smiled. Amy looked puzzled so he carried on

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, the baby, us"

"Us?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I want us to try again, put everything that's happened behind us. I love you Ames, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." He took her hand in his.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked as tears shone in her eyes.

"I mean it, I want to be with you and be a father to this baby whether its mine or not." He looked into her brown eyes and kissed her before she started crying.

"Hey why the tears?" he asked as he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I'm j-just so h-happy" she said as more tears ran down her face. John smiled and kissed her forehead.

Later that night John helped Amy get her things from Trish's room and take them to his room. He saw Torrie and Candice laughing and whispering as they walked past them. He placed a protective arm around Amy's waist.

"Don't worry about them, they'll find something else to gossip about soon" he said as they walked down the hallway.

"I really don't deserve you do I?" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What can I say, I'm just amazing" he said with a confident smile.

"And you're so modest with it" Amy giggled.

* * *

The next day Amy was out shopping with Trish. They were looking at baby clothes and teddy bears.

"So have you decided if you wanna know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Trish asked as she picked up a pair of little white booties.

"I don't know, I won't be able to find out for a few weeks yet anyway. I'm pretty sure it's a girl though." She smiled as she looked at a tiny pink dress.

"What about names? Patricia is a very nice name" Trish giggled.

"Hmm I'm not so sure about that one" Amy laughed as Trish smacked her arm.

"I've thought of a few, I really like Madison and Hollie so far for a girl and Jamie or Dylan for a boy." The redhead answered.

"What about John? Does he want a boy or a girl?" Trish asked

"Well he says he doesn't care as long as it's healthy but I know he's really hoping for a boy" she said with a small smile.

"Aww how cute is this?" Trish squealed as she picked up a little denim dress with Daddy's Little Princess stitched across it in pink thread. Amy smiled and yawned at the same time.

"Come on, it's getting late anyway" Trish sent her friend a warm smile as they made their way back to her car.

* * *

A few weeks later Amy was heading to Johns locker room to wait for him. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt Baby Love written across it that showed off her small yet noticeable bump. She was almost at Johns locker room when she saw Randy, her smile fell; she'd managed to avoid him pretty well until now.

"Putting on a little weight aren't you?" he sneered when he saw her.

"I'm pregnant dumbass and I'd rather be fat than be you" she responded.

"I see John still hasn't dumped your ass in the gutter where it belongs" he said

"John loves me. I know you wouldn't understand that seeing as you've never loved anyone but yourself" she hissed

"Do you really think he's gonna stay with you if that brat isn't his? The only reason he's still around is that" he said pointing to her bump. He walked off leaving her fighting back tears.

* * *

Amy slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest as tears ran down her face. John heard her crying before he saw her and it broke his heart.

"Ames what is it? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"I-its n-nothing" she said as she tried to stop crying.

"Red, you don't cry like this over nothing. Please tell me what's wrong" he was worried that it might be something to do with the baby. The redhead looked up at him with sad eyes.

"If I wasn't pregnant would you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"What? Of course I would. Where did that come from?" he asked as he wiped the tears away from her face.

"It doesn't matter, it's probably just my hormones or something" she lied.

"I never want you to doubt how much I love you" he said as he gently kissed her and lifted her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much John. Promise me you'll never leave me" she whispered.

"I promise" he whispered back as he carried her into his locker room.

* * *

so what do you think? really sucky? or not too sucky? i've started a new workplacement thing this week so i've had about 5 minutes a day to write anything so if its sucks then i'm blaming it on that lol 


	11. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and no one.

Ok here is the next chapter. This one was written in 2 hours this afternoon lol I think I got into some kind of writing zone or something, it was very weird lol. Amy is around 5 months pregnant in this chapter.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Double Trouble**

**

* * *

**

Amy woke up early, the baby was kicking. The redhead placed her hand on her stomach and felt the light kicks. Today was the day they would find out if they were having a boy or girl. She looked over at John and smiled. She could imagine a little girl with his dimples and blue eyes. She'd never been able to picture the baby looking like Randy and she hoped she never would. John yawned in his sleep and she laughed, he was always so cute when he slept.

She slipped out of bed quietly and had a shower. John was awake by the time she finished.

"Morning babe" he said brightly as she sat on the bed and began drying her hair.

"Morning" she replied as she leaned over and kissed him.

"How's junior this morning?" he asked as he got out of bed.

"Kicking a lot" she smiled as the baby kicked again. John put his hand on her bump and felt the kick.

"That's my boy" he said with a proud grin.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" she asked

"Are you kidding? With a kick like that its gotta be a boy" he said with a laugh.

"So you think girls don't kick that hard? You know if I wasn't pregnant I'd kick your ass right now just to prove you wrong" she said with her hands on her hips and a cheeky grin on her face.

"Ok you win" John said holding his hands up "girls can kick too………it's still a boy though" he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Oww that hurt" he said in a mock whining voice as Amy giggled "your mother is a big meanie" he said to the redheads bump.

"I'm not a meanie, you're just a big baby" she said as John rubbed his arm where she hit him. "Aww did I hurt you're arm? You're such a delicate little flower aren't you?" she said in a baby voice.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a very manly flower actually" he said, puffing out his chest as the redhead burst into fits of giggles.

"Well you need to hurry up and get your manly flowery self showered and dressed, we have a doctor's appointment in an hour" she said once she stopped giggling. Amy finished drying her hair and got dressed while John was showering.

* * *

30 minutes later they were on their way to the doctors. Amy was singing along to a song on the radio with both hands on her bump.

"I think the baby likes that song" she said after she's stopped singing. John smiled.

"I hope not, that song sucks" he laughed

"Hey I like that song" Amy giggled. They pulled up at the doctor's office. The Doctor asked Amy all the usual questions and checked her blood pressure before she did the scan. John was holding Amy's hand and saw the frown on the doctor's face as she looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" John asked her as he tried to hide the note of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry Mr Cena, Everything's fine it just seems that you're having twins" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Twins?" John and Amy both said at the same time. The Doctor laughed a little.

"Yes, twins. There is baby number one" she said as she pointed to the screen "and there is baby number 2" she pointed to the other baby. John and Amy were both in shock.

"Are they boys or girls?" Amy asked

"You're having one of each, a boy and a girl" the Doctor smiled at them both "I'll go and get you're next appointment arranged, excuse me" she said as she left the room.

Johns face had gone pale.

"John are you ok?" Amy asked quietly

"Ok?...babe I'm way better than ok. This is amazing" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and spun her round.

"Looks like we were right, ones a boy and ones a girl" Amy said as John put her feet back on the ground.

"Yeah, now we just have to decide on names" he said.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel Amy rushed off to find Trish.

"You are not gonna believe this" Amy said when she found her

"What? What's wrong?" the blonde asked

"Everything's fine, we just found out something at the doctors" Amy said as she couldn't stop smiling.

"Ames would you just tell me, the suspense is killing me" Trish laughed.

"Well I was right, we are having a girl but John was right too, we're also having a boy" Amy said as the babies kicked.

"Oh my god, Ames, you're having twins?" the blonde said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, can you believe it? John so happy" the redhead said with a contented smile on her face.

"Are you gonna tell Randy?" Trish asked.

"I guess I have to, not that he'll care anyway" Amy said sadly.

"Hey it's his loss, he doesn't deserve you or the twins" Trish said reassuringly.

"I know, anyway he'd make a crappy father" Amy said with a small laugh. "Looks like me and John are in for double trouble" she said with a huge smile.

"Oh my god twice the cuteness" Trish giggled.

"Yeah and twice the kicking, puking, screaming, feeding, drooling, sleepless nights and everything else" Amy laughed.

"Come on you know you can't wait" Trish said.

"Yeah its gonna be amazing and John will be there to help" Amy said as John walked over to them.

"Congrats John" Trish said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks blondie" John said as he slipped his arm around Amy's waist. All 3 of them stopped smiling when Randy walked in.

"Aww now don't all stop talking on my account" he said with a smirk. "Damn Ames, you're looking more like a fat hippo every day" he said with a vicious laugh. John stepped forward but Amy stopped him.

"Don't John, he's not worth it" she said as she held onto his arm.

"That's right John, do what mommy tells you" Randy sneered.

"I wouldn't be so quick to laugh Orton, see I got some news earlier. I'm having twins" the redhead said as he stopped laughing.

* * *

ok i know this one is kinda short but i hope you liked it anyway. i'm so unbelievably proud of this story, and thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking with it.


	12. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one other than the twins.

Wow 3 updates in 2 days that is a record for me lol luckily as it's a holiday here today I have a day off yay lol so you lucky people get an update. Not much to say about this chapter until it's over so on with the story.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**New Arrivals**

Randy's jaw dropped and he looked a little flustered for a second but he shook it off quickly.

"And why should you having twins be anything to do with me?" he asked coldly before he smirked and walked away leaving John fuming with anger and Amy trying to keep calm.

* * *

The next few weeks went by too quickly for Amy, before she knew it she was 7 months pregnant and her doctor had ordered her to stop travelling so she moved into Johns house. One good thing about not being on the road was that she wouldn't run into Randy, she was getting tired of avoiding him. She missed being with John but she only had to wait 2 more weeks and he was going to take some time off to be with her when the twins were born.

She'd been taking her mind off of John by decorating the twin's room. She and John had looked at what seemed like a million different colour charts before they decided on pale yellow and green with white furniture. Trish was staying with Amy for a few days to help with the decorating, John had forbidden Amy from going anywhere near a ladder which she had of course protested about, saying that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was helpless but eventually she gave in.

* * *

Both women were sitting on the floor of the twin's room going through all the baby clothes they'd bought earlier.

"You have to see what John bought last week, they're so cute" the redhead said as she picked up a small white box and opened it. Inside were 2 pairs of tiny Reeboks just like the ones John wore to the ring.

"Aww they're so tiny" Trish said as she looked at the little shoes.

"I know, I can't believe how small all of this stuff is" Amy said as she looked at the piles of tiny clothes. Amy's phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"Hi baby, how are you 3 doing?" John asked.

"I'm fine, one of the babies has the hiccups though" she smiled.

"I miss you. I wish I could just come home right now" he said sadly.

"I wish you could too but 2 weeks isn't that long. We're almost finished the twin's room" Amy said brightly, trying to cheer him up.

"I can't wait to see it. I hope you haven't been up that ladder" he said.

"I haven't, Trish wouldn't let me" she said with a laugh

"I have to go baby, it's almost time for my match. I love you, all 3 of you" he said.

"We love you too. Be careful" she replied

"I will babe. Bye" he said as he hung up.

* * *

Amy smiled as she put her phone down, hearing his voice always cheered her up. Trish picked up the last pile of baby clothes and put them away then helped Amy up off the floor. The redhead looked down at her bump.

"Can you believe I still have 2 months to go, I'm already huge" she said as she rubbed her hand over her large stomach.

"No you're not" Trish said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I look like I'm about to pop and I feel like it too" she laughed as they walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen.

"Have you guys picked names yet?" Trish asked as she made them both something to eat.

"We have, but we're not telling anyone until they're born" she smiled. She knew the blonde was bursting to know.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone" Trish said with a grin.

"Nope, no one knows except me and John and that's the way its gonna stay till they come out" she giggled.

"Aww you're no fun" Trish said with a mock pout, Amy stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

The next 2 weeks were quiet, too quiet for Amy. She wasn't used to having nothing to do for days on end. She was used to always being on the move from place to place. The twins were kicking harder than ever and more often. Amy was cleaning; she wanted everything to be perfect for John when he got home. For the past few days she'd had an irresistible urge to clean anything that didn't move.

John walked in the door and dropped his bag; he stood behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi gorgeous, I've missed you so much" he said as he kissed her neck.

"We've missed you too" she smiled as she turned around in his arms to face him. He bent down and gently kissed her bump, both twins kicked.

"They must know their daddy's home" he said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You wouldn't be grinning like that if they were kicking you every 5 minutes" Amy said as she sat down.

"Babe if anyone is strong enough to handle this then its you" he took her hand as he sat beside her.

"I just wish it was over with and they were here" she looked at her bump.

"I know you do baby, but it's not for much longer" he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Amy was happier now John was at home with her but she was beginning to get tired of being pregnant. One day about a week before her due date John had a surprise for her.

"Ames I've got something I need to ask you" he said seriously as he sat her down.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Well you know I love you and the twins. We've been through so much and I never want to lose you. Amy Christine Dumas will you marry me?" he took a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. The redhead looked into his blue eyes as tears fell from her own.

"Of course I will" she said as she threw her arms around his neck. John took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger. She looked at the ring then she felt something. John saw the slight frown on her face.

"Ames what's wrong?" he asked

"Well I think my water just broke" she said as she put her hands on her stomach

"What? You mean they're coming now?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they are" she said as pain shot through her.

"Ok don't panic" John said as he clearly started to panic. Amy stood up and began getting everything together that she needed while John ran around not really knowing what he was doing.

"John calm down, call your parents then call Trish. By the time you've done that I should be ready to go" Amy said calmly.

* * *

20 minutes later and Amy was settled in the hospital, john's parents and brothers were all waiting by their phones for John to call them with any news. Trish was on her way to the hospital and John had stopped panicking. Amy was in labour for almost 7 hours before the first baby, the boy was born. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"He's so tiny" Amy said as she looked at her son.

"He's perfect" John said as he held the little boy.

30 minutes later and their baby girl came out to join her brother. Her hair was curly but was the same colour as her brother's and she had blue eyes too. Amy looked at her babies as she held them both close to her.

"They're so beautiful" she said as she kissed each baby's head.

"Just like their mother" John said as he kissed her. There was a knock at the door and Trish popped her head in.

"Are you guys up to visitors yet?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Come in Aunty Trish" Amy said with a smile.

"Awww they're so cute" she giggled as she looked at the twins "are you gonna tell me their names now?" the blonde asked excitedly. Amy looked at John.

"Say hello to Hollie Madison Cena and Jamie Jonathan Cena" John said proudly……

* * *

so what do you think? its kinda short again but at least the twins are here now. what do you think randy is going to make of this news? review and i might update quicker lol.


	13. Testing Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except Hollie and Jamie.

Hiya guys. Wow I cannot get this story out of my head right now it just wont leave me alone lol so chapter 13, unlucky for some but for who? John or Randy? You'll just have to read on to find out.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Testing Time**

Everyone who came to visit the new family in the days following the twin's birth all said the same thing, how adorable Hollie and Jamie were. They'd had an almost constant stream of visitors since they brought the babies home 3 days ago.

Amy was sitting with little Jamie in her arms while John had Hollie. John had taken to fatherhood more easily than he thought he would, he loved cooing over the twins. So far Randy hadn't tried to cause problems but they knew that could change as soon as they had the twins DNA tested in 2 days. Amy sighed sadly at the thought of what would happen if Randy was the babies' father.

"Don't worry so much Ames, everything is gonna be fine" John said when he saw the sad look in her eyes. He sat down next to her with Hollie asleep in his arms.

"I'm not worried" she lied "I just want them to be yours so badly" she said as she kissed her sons forehead.

"Ames no matter what that test says I'm the one they're gonna call daddy. I'm gonna be there when they say their first words and take their first steps and I'll be there on their first day of school. Even if we don't share the same blood I'm still gonna be their father." He said softly as Hollie snuggled into him.

"I just hope Randy doesn't disagree with that, I don't want my children stuck in the middle of a fight" Amy said protectively as she looked at her babies.

"I know you don't and hopefully you won't have to. Even if Randy is their natural father do you honestly think he's gonna care? He hasn't wanted anything to do with them so far" he said as he stroked Hollie's hair. Amy sighed again.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to face what happens when it happens" she said as Jamie wrapped his hand around her finger.

* * *

John's parents came round the next day to help John and Amy go through the plans for the wedding and to see their grandchildren. John wanted a big wedding but Amy didn't so they decided to compromise, they'd invite family and close friends to the ceremony but invite everyone else to the party afterwards. They were just about to talk about the flowers when one of the twins started crying.

"Duty calls" John said as he got up to go and check on the babies. He walked into the twin's room, Hollie was sleeping like an angel but Jamie was screaming.

"Hey little man, what's the matter?" John said softly as he lifted the little boy into his arms. Jamie's cries quieted as soon as John picked him up. He bounced the baby gently.

"You just wanted some attention didn't ya?" John said as Jamie began to fall asleep as John held him close to him. When he was sure the little one was asleep again he placed him back in his cot and kissed his head. He checked that Hollie was ok and kissed her head too.

"Sleep tight munchkins, I love you" John whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep that night; she tossed and turned so much she was surprised John could sleep through it. She got up and walked to the twin's room. Both babies were sleeping soundly as she sat and watched them. Hollie cooed in her sleep which made Amy smile. Amy picked up one of their little teddy bears, it had I Love Daddy written across its stomach, John had almost cried when she gave it to him. She loved her beautiful family so much and this test could tear them apart but it had to be done, for the twin's sake. She had to know for sure. Amy fell asleep listening to her babies breathing.

* * *

John woke up alone the next morning, it took him a few seconds to realise Amy wasn't there. He got out of bed and walked to the twin's room. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. She was curled up in the chair like a cat with the little teddy bear held close to her. The twins were beginning to wake up. John gently woke Amy with a kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Is it morning already?" she asked with a yawn.

"I'm afraid so babe and the munchkins are waking up" John said with a smile as she stood up and stretched. John picked Jamie up and kissed the top of his head while Amy lifted Hollie in her arms and cooed over her, the little girl looked at her mother like she was the only thing in the universe that existed.

Once the twins were fed and dressed Amy got ready. She was so nervous that she changed her outfit 4 times, there was so much riding on these blood tests. This was also the first time she was going to be in the same room as Randy in 2 months. So far he hadn't tried to see the twins or even asked about them but no one had expected him to. Amy was glad he didn't want anything to do with them, it made things easier. She wanted it to just be her, John and the twins. She walked downstairs and watched John with the babies, he was tickling them and making funny faces over them while they gurgled and kicked their tiny legs.

"They love their daddy don't they?" she said with a smile.

"Their daddy loves them" he replied as he picked Jamie up and gave him to Amy.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he lifted Hollie up.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said with a sigh as she looked into her sons blue eyes.

"It'll be ok babe" John said as he shifted Hollie in his arms a little.

* * *

They got the twins settled in their car seats and made their way to the doctor's office. Randy was already there when they walked in. The twins were sleeping in their car seats. John and Amy sat at the opposite side of the room from Randy. Hollie woke up and started crying so Amy picked her up.

"Shh honey, mommy's here" she said softly as she stroked the little ones head. Randy was watching but he looked away when John shot a look that could kill in his direction. They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Randy spoke.

"You know I'm surprised there aren't more guys here Ames, I thought there'd be enough to fill this entire office" he smirked.

"Do you really think your snide little insults bother me anymore?" Amy said. Randy just smirked again.

"I really hope you aren't their father, you don't deserve anything as wonderful as them in your life" Amy said as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger.

"Like I'd want to be saddled with these brats" he sneered. John stood up, ready to hit him.

"They're not brats" he said

"What's the matter John? Can't you face the truth? They're brats and their mother is a slut. If I was you I wouldn't be marrying her, I'd be getting as far away from her and the brats as I could. Do you really think she's gonna stay faithful to you? Hhmmm what's that saying?...once a cheater, always a cheater" Randy sneered. John dived forward, grabbing Randy by the throat. Just as he was about to hit him the nurse walked in.

"Um Mr Orton, the Doctor is ready for you" she said with a confused look. John slowly let go of Randy's throat and stepped back. Randy fixed his jacket and practically strutted after the nurse.

* * *

Amy didn't say anything as she put Hollie back in her car seat. She wouldn't even look at John. He knew she'd been worried this was going to happen.

"Ames I'm sorry, he just gets to me" he said as he took her hand. She looked down at his hands, they were so strong and always protecting her but she wasn't sure if she deserved to be protected from this. She looked at her sleeping children.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, this is my fault, I'm the reason we're here" she said as she looked up into his baby blue eyes. He didn't have the chance to say anything, the door opened and Randy walked back in. He smirked at them both as he crossed the room and walked out of the door. The nurse came back in.

"Miss Dumas, if you'd like to bring Hollie and Jamie through the doctors waiting for you" she said with a warm smile.

* * *

The doctor was a kind looking woman, around 50ish with wavy greying hair. She smiled brightly at them.

"Miss Dumas, Mr Cena I'm Dr Carson and this must be Hollie and Jamie" she said as she looked at the twins. Amy nodded and smiled weakly. The doctor explained what the test involved then asked which twin was to be tested first. Amy looked at John.

"Hollie I guess" John said as he handed the little girl to the doctor. She laid the baby down on the table then took the blood sample. Hollie was fine for a few seconds then she started screaming. John picked her up and bounced her in his arms. Jamie didn't scream as much as his sister, he just screwed his little face up.

* * *

When they got home they settled the twins down and watched them sleep for a while. Hollie stretched her tiny fingers in her sleep and Amy wondered what her daughter was dreaming about.

The next week seemed to go on forever as they waited for the results. Then one morning they came. Amy's hands shook as she held the envelope.

"Do you want me to open it?" John asked. Amy handed him the letter. He opened it slowly and read it then past it to Amy.

"Oh my god, their Randy's"……………….

* * *

so guys what did you think? i know most of you were hoping that john would be thier father but i just had to be cruel lol so what do you think randy is gonna make of this? and what is this gonna do to john and amys relationship? will john really be able to be a father to the twins now he knows the truth? review and i might get the next chapter up this week. oh and just for everyone who was wondering where the twins names came from, Hollie and Jamie are what i'd like to name my first baby girl and boy. 


	14. Never Really Be Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie

Hiya guys sorry it's taken so long for this update but I've been having internet problems. This story is getting pretty good even if I do say so myself lol so how will everyone react to the news of the last chapter? Will Randy face up to his responsibilities? Will John and Amy make it through this? Read on to find out.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Never Really Be Mine**

John looked like his whole world had turned upside down. He tried not to let it show on his face but Amy could see it in his eyes.

"John, its ok we knew this could happen" the redhead reached out to touch his arm but he turned and walked away from her.

He sat down on their bed and put his head in his hands, he let out a long sigh. He'd been so sure in his heart that the twins were his. He loved them so much; he didn't want to lose them.

"They'll always be yours" Amy said as though she'd been reading his mind. He looked up at her, his blue eyes full of sadness.

"What if he decides he wants to be a father to them?" he asked as she knelt down in front of him so she was face to face with him.

"Listen to me. You are their father, you're the one who puts them to bed every night, and you're the first person who held them when they were born, not Randy. I cant stop him if he wants to be a part of their lives but I will never let him or anyone else take them away from you" she kissed him gently on the forehead then more passionately on the lips.

"I would do anything for them Ames" he said quietly.

"I know you would baby" she replied as she took his hand and led him to the twin's room.

* * *

Randy Orton was in a hotel room identical to every other hotel room he been in. The only differences between those and this room were the fact that he had woken up alone and the letter that lay crumpled on the bed. John and Amy weren't the only ones who had gotten the twins test results that morning. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he had honestly thought that the twins were John's, not that it mattered to him anyway. He'd already made up his mind that he wanted nothing to do with them, in fact as far as he was concerned the twins didn't exist. He considered getting some more sleep but decided against it, he grabbed his jacket and phone and headed towards the hotel bar.

* * *

John and Amy were getting the twins dressed; the WWE was in town so they were going to take the twins down to the arena so they could meet everyone. John had cheered up a little, spending time with the twins always made him feel better. He was trying to put Hollie's shoes on but she was wriggling and kicking her little legs.

"You are almost as stubborn as your mother ya know that munchkin" John said to the little one as he finally got her shoes on and picked her up. Amy was having an easier time getting Jamie dressed, he lay quite happily gurgling away as she put his little denim dungarees on him.

"Whose mommy's big boy" Amy cooed over him and made funny faces. John laughed as he watched her make faces at the baby. Every time he saw her do something like that he fell even more in love with her.

"Ames I've been thinking" he said as he patted Hollie's back to get rid of her hiccups.

"I was wondering what that noise was" the redhead laughed. John just rolled his eyes and carried on.

"I think we should get married soon, like as soon as possible" he said as she bounced Hollie. Amy grinned.

"Ok, it'll probably take a couple of weeks to organize everything" she said.

"I just can't wait for you to be Mrs. Cena" John said as he held Hollie in one arm and took Amy's hand.

"I like the sound of that, Amy Cena. Mrs. Amy Cena" Amy giggled as John kissed her.

"I love you red" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too baby" she replied as she looked into his baby blue eyes.

* * *

An hour later the young family was at the local arena. The first person they saw was Trish. The blonde squealed excitedly when she saw the twins.

"They're getting so big already" she said as she tickled Jamie's tummy.

"You only saw them 2 days ago, they haven't grown that much" the redhead laughed as she past Hollie into her friends waiting arms.

Pretty soon there was a large crowd gathered around them. Everyone was cooing over the babies. Jamie kept trying to grab Carlito's afro which made everyone laugh while Hollie fell asleep in Chris Benoit's arms. Silence fell over the group when Randy walked in with a random blonde on his arm that he'd met in the bar earlier. He saw everyone gathered round the babies and for half a second it made him smile but he didn't let that feeling last long. He walked past the group, showing no sign that he cared or even noticed that his children were there. As he walked down the hall he couldn't shake off one feeling, he didn't know if it was guilt or jealousy but he wished it would go away.

* * *

Everyone had gone to get ready for their matches and John had gone to find Vince to discuss when he was going to go back to work so Amy decided to wait in catering with the twins. Hollie was getting restless and fussy so Amy picked her up just as Randy strolled in minus his blonde arm ornament. They both stood looking at each other for a second.

"I'll come back later" he said as he turned to leave.

"No it's ok, we're both adults, there's no reason why we can't be civil to each other for the twins sake." It took Amy all the maturity she had to say it.

Randy walked past her, he was heading to the other side of the room when his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at his children for the first time. Jamie looked just like he did when he was a baby even down to the chubby cheeks. Hollie looked more like Amy. He was hit again with the same feeling he'd had in the hallway. Every since he'd read that letter and seen it in writing he couldn't deny it anymore, he was a father. Part of him wanted to run from the room as fast as he could and never look back but another part of him was keeping him there.

Amy was watching him closely; she could see the conflict in his eyes.

"You can hold them if you want, they don't bite" she didn't know why she said it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He looked nervous but silently nodded his head and sat down. Amy gently placed Hollie in his arms. He looked into his daughters blue eyes and wondered why he'd tried to fight this for so long.

"They're beautiful" he said quietly as Hollie yawned.

"They are" Amy said as she sat down opposite him just as John walked in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked loudly as he took Hollie from Randy's arms.

"I've got every right to hold my baby. After all they are mine, not yours." Randy sneered.

"So now you want to be their father? Where were you when Amy was pregnant? Where were you when they were born? Where are you when they need fed at 3 in the morning?" John shouted and Hollie started to cry.

"Would both of you grow up" Amy said as she took her crying daughter from John.

"Are you taking his side?" John asked, the redhead sighed.

"John I told you I couldn't stop Randy if he wants to see them. What am I suppose to tell them when they're older? That he wanted to be part of their life but I wouldn't let him? I'm just trying to do what's best for my children, what's best for all of us." The redhead said.

John stood looking at the floor with his hands on his hips. When he looked back up at her he had tears in his eyes.

"I'll never really be their father will I? No matter what you say or what I want they'll never really be mine" he said sadly as he turned and walked away. Randy laughed.

"He really isn't very bright is he? I have no idea what you see in him Ames" the softer side Randy had showed of himself had disappeared. Amy looked like she was ready to kill him.

"I guess I should go. I'll say one thing for you though Ames, spending time with you is always entertaining." He smirked and walked out leaving Amy standing with the twins…………

* * *

ok i know its kinda short and it kinda sucks at some parts but plz dont hold that against me lol review plz and i might get chapter 15 up this week too. 


	15. Sorries and Setups

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Big huge thank you and hugs to all who have reviewed. Your advice and thoughts mean so much and really do keep me going.

Ok so I know I was so cruel to you all, leaving the last chapter with another cliffy lol so I've gotten this update done super fast so you haven't been left hanging too long.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Sorries And Setups**

Amy got the twins home and settled and John still hadn't come back. She called him more than once but every time all she got was voicemail. It was getting late but she knew she wouldn't sleep if he wasn't there. She lay down and looked at the picture that was by the bed. It had been taken on the day they brought the twins home from the hospital, John was holding Jamie and she was holding Hollie. John looked so proud, and he was smiling so brightly he could probably light up a whole room.

She sighed, wondering where he was. She'd been so sure they would get through this together but she didn't feel that certainty anymore. She picked up the picture and held it close to her as she dialed john's number on her phone again.

* * *

John had ended up in the first bar he found after he left the arena. He looked down at his phone and saw Amy's name flashing again but he didn't answer it. He was already on his 5th drink and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Seeing Randy holding Hollie like that had hurt him.

John looked down at his almost empty glass. He knew Randy didn't really want anything to do with the twins, if he did then he would've been there from the second they were born. He finished that drink then asked for another. The bartender had just placed his new drink in front of him when someone picked it up. John looked round to see a less then happy Trish Stratus looking at him.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Amy? Do you know how upset she is right now? She going crazy trying to find out where you are" the blonde said sternly.

"Stay out of it Trish, you don't know what's going on" John said loudly.

"I know my best friend just called me and cried her heart out because she thinks you're gonna leave her" Trish said as she sat next to him. John looked shocked.

"I'm not gonna leave her, why would she think that?" John asked.

"Maybe because you're sitting here getting drunk when you should be at home talking things through with her" the blonde said. John rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how much you sound like my mother" John said with a small laugh.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Amy needs you, the twins need you. You have to get over this thing with Randy for their sake. Do you honestly think he's capable of being a good father? If you really want to be their dad then you have to stand up and be the better man, be there for Amy, show Randy it doesn't bother you if he's in the twins life" Trish said. John sighed.

"Why are you always right all the time? My life is never gonna be simple is it?" he asked with a weak smile.

"Nope, would you really want it to anyway?" she asked.

"I guess not" he replied.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" the blonde said as she stood up.

* * *

Amy heard John walk through the door but she didn't get up. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He stood in the doorway and looked at her.

"Ames I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I can't do this on my own John" she replied, still staring at the ceiling as silent tears fell down her face.

"You don't have to do this on your own, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he said as he walked over and lay beside her.

"That isn't what it looked like earlier John, I didn't know if you were going to come back" she said quietly. John sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that seeing him holding Hollie like that hurt" he said sadly. Amy took his hand.

"I know you don't want him around the twins but I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't at least give the twins the chance to know him" Amy said as she turned onto her side to face him. John looked into her brown eyes.

"It's not that I don't want him around them, he is their father but I guess I just felt jealous. I know it's really stupid but when I saw him holding Hollie it was like he was taking them away from me" he said.

"Baby I promised I would never let anyone take them away from you. Randy's there father but you will always be their daddy" she said softly before she kissed him. John snuggled close to her and fell asleep as she stroked his hair.

* * *

Trish came over the next day to help Amy look through bridal magazines. John was out in the garden with his brothers and the twins.

"How about this one?" Trish said as she pointed to a picture of a long white satin dress. Amy smiled.

"I like the cut of this one, I don't want one of those big meringue dresses" she laughed.

"Just as long as you don't want me to wear green. I am gonna be a bridesmaid aren't I?" Trish asked.

"Of course you are. You're my maid of honor" Amy giggled.

"Yay!" Trish squealed.

"I'm gonna ask Maria, Candice and Ashley to be bridesmaids. We're gonna ask Shawn if Cameron and Cheyenne wanna be the Paige boy and flower girl" Amy said as she carried on flipping through the magazine.

"Aww that'll be so cute" Trish smiled.

"I know. I just wish there wasn't so much to plan" the redhead said with a sigh.

"Well that is why I'm here, just leave all that to me, you just concentrate on John and the little ones" Trish said.

"Thanks Trishy, I really don't know what I'd do without you sometimes" Amy said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Ames. There is something you could do for me though" the blonde said.

"Just name it" the redhead replied.

"Set me up with Marc" Trish said shyly.

"Really? I didn't know you liked him" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute" Trish giggled.

"Well he's coming over later so I'll get to work on that for ya" Amy laughed.

John walked in with a baby in each arm.

"What are you 2 giggling about?" he asked as he handed Hollie to her mother.

"Nothing, just girl stuff" Amy answered.

"Hmm, sounded to me like you were plotting something" he said as the girls exchanged glances.

"Now why would we be plotting something?" Amy asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes and kissed him.

* * *

Later that afternoon while Trish was playing with the twins Amy dragged john's cousin Marc into a corner.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say this………. Trish likes you" the redhead said bluntly. She was relieved to see a smile on his face.

"She really likes me?" he asked.

"Yup and she wants me to set her up with you, if you like her" Amy replied.

"Are you kidding? Of course I like her. She's so funny and she's pretty hot" he said as he looked over at Trish. Amy walked over to Trish and whispered something to her before picking the twins up. Trish giggled and walked over to Marc. Amy watched them talk for a minute; Trish laughed and flipped her hair back. Amy smiled and went to look for John.

* * *

"Hey you" Amy said as she past her son to John.

"Hi babe. What were you up to over there?" John asked after he kissed the top of Jamie's head.

"Setting up Marc and Trish" she said as Hollie sneezed.

"I knew you were plotting something" John grinned.

"Well she likes him, he likes her and anyway Trish asked me to" Amy shrugged.

"My very own little matchmaker" John laughed and kissed her sweetly…………

* * *

ok so i know its fluthier ending than my chapters usually have but i felt the need for them to have at least a little bit of happiness just now. And fear not randy fans, everyone's favourite legend killer will be in the next chapter. 


	16. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

So now its time for the big day, John and Amy's wedding. Will everything go to plan? Will Randy get involved? This is going to be a long chapter but I promise it's worth it.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Wedding Bells**

Amy looked at all the wedding presents that were piled high around her. She was getting married in 2 days but it still felt like a life time away to her. It didn't help that she'd hardly seen John at all the past 2 weeks since he'd gone back to work. She loved being at home with the twins but 4 month old babies were exactly full of conversation. She'd agreed that she would wait until after the honeymoon to go back to work, she and John were going to take the twins on the road with them. Amy sighed, she knew John would be home tomorrow but that didn't make her feel any less bored.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Trish, Maria and Candice walked in.

"Hi Ames, wow that is a lot of presents" Maria said as she looked at them.

"I know, I never realized me and John have so many friends" Amy laughed.

"Where are my 2 favorite little angels?" Candice asked.

"They're sleeping. Actually they should be awake soon" Amy replied with a bright smile. The 4 girls headed into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see your dress Ames. I can't believe you're managed to keep it secret for so long" Maria said with a look of awe. Amy smiled.

"There have been a few close calls but so far the only people who've seen it are me and Trish" the redhead said happily.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you saw it and didn't tell us" Candice said to Trish.

"She swore me to secrecy" the blonde said, holding her hands up.

"I thought it was just the groom who wasn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding?" Maria asked.

"I just wanna surprise everybody and if no one knows what it looks like then there's less chance of John finding out" Amy answered with a shrug.

"Where's Ash anyway?" Amy asked.

"She said she had some stuff to take care of but she wouldn't be too long" Trish answered. One of the twins started to cry so all 4 girls headed to the babies room.

* * *

Amy watched as her friends fussed around the little ones.

"Ames you're so lucky, you're marrying the guy of your dreams and you have the cutest babies in the history of cuteness" Maria said as only she could.

"Thanks" Amy laughed. Maria was right though, things did finally seem to be going well for them, even Randy hadn't been causing too many problems. John still tensed up every time he saw Randy near the twins but he had managed to stop himself from hitting his former best friend so far.

Trish's phone started to ring so she left the room to answer it. When she came back she was wearing a dreamy smile, the other girls looked at her and burst out laughing.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"How's Marc?" Amy asked with a cheeky grin.

"He's fine, or at least he was when I left him this morning" she answered, returning her friends grin.

"So things are going well then?" the redhead asked as she picked up her son.

"Yup, very well actually" Trish answered with a giggle.

* * *

The girls were getting the twins settled again when Ashley finally showed up.

"Hey Ash" Amy said brightly as she hugged her.

"Hi Ames, hi chicas" she waved to the other girls. Soon the 5 women were giggling and talking about their favourite subject, men.

"So do you guys have wedding dates yet?" Amy asked.

"Well I'm going with Marc and Ash is going with Matt but I'm not sure about these 2" Trish said as she pointed to Candice and Maria.

"I kind of have my eye on someone" Candice said shyly.

"Really? Who?" Amy asked.

"Promise you won't laugh" Candice looked at each of her friends.

"Promise" they all said in unison.

"Well it's…….Dave"

"Dave Batista?" Ashley asked.

"You guys promised you wouldn't laugh" Candice said as the others dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that he doesn't seem like your type" Amy said when she stopped laughing.

"He's actually kinda sweet and funny" Candice said as she blushed.

* * *

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this, I have a present for you" Ashley said as she handed Amy a small white box. The redhead opened it and pulled out a blue lace garter. The girls all giggled.

"that's your something blue, now all you need is something old, something new and something borrowed" Ashley said with a smile.

"Well my dress is my something new I guess" Amy said. Trish smiled.

"John asked me to give to you" the blonde said as she gave something to Amy. It was a small silver bracelet with little heart shaped charms hanging from it.

"He said he wanted this to be your something old, his mom wore it when she married his dad" Trish said. Amy smiled as she looked at the bracelet.

"I have something you can borrow" Maria said as she took off the silver heart necklace she was wearing.

"It kind of matches the bracelet" she said as she gave it to Amy.

"Its perfect, thank you, all of you" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The girls were going to stay with Amy that night to keep her company. They spent the most of the night talking about last minute wedding stuff and the honeymoon plans. Amy knew they were going somewhere hot but that was all John had told her. She was nervous about leaving the twins, the longest she'd ever been away from them for was 1 day and now she'd have to leave them for 2 weeks. Trish and Marc were going to watch them the first week then John's parents were going to take them the second week. Amy knew they'd be fine but she still didn't want to leave them.

* * *

The girls were just settling down for the night when Amy's phone rang. She smiled when she saw John's name flashing.

"Hi baby" she said brightly.

"Hey hun, just checking in before bed. How're the munchkins?" John asked.

"fed and asleep. I think the girls tired them out fussing round them earlier" Amy answered. John laughed.

"What've you girls been up to anyway?" he asked.

"Just girl stuff, last minute preparations. Thank you for the bracelet, it's beautiful" Amy said with a smile.

"It was my mom's idea actually but I'm glad you like it. I gotta go babe, my flight leaves pretty early so I should be home by about 12. I love you, kiss the munchkins for me" John said.

"I will baby, I love you" Amy said as they both hung up.

* * *

Amy woke up early the next morning. She looked in on Hollie and Jamie before she went downstairs. Ashley was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Ames" the young diva smiled brightly.

"Hi. Where's everyone else?" the redhead asked.

"Um I think Maria's still asleep, Candice is getting dressed and Trish is on the phone to Marc" Ashley answered.

"Maria never does manage to get up early; I hope she doesn't sleep in tomorrow. That's the last thing I need, a bridesmaid who can't get out of bed on time" Amy laughed.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure she gets up on time. What time is John getting home?" Ashley asked.

"About 12ish I think, he should be on the plane now actually" Amy said as she checked the time on her watch.

* * *

Eventually all the girls made there way downstairs including a very sleep Maria. Candice helped Amy get the little ones fed and dressed then they brought them downstairs and sat them in their bouncer chairs. John finally got home at 12.30, he kissed the twins heads before he picked Amy up and spun her round.

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Cena yet?" he asked her with a grin as he put her back on her feet.

"I think I am but I'm still not sure what I'm getting myself into" she laughed.

"A lifetime of trouble babe" he smiled before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass to quickly for John and Amy. People were rushing here, there and everywhere or at least that's how it looked to John as he watched them. The twins were bouncing and kicking their little legs as John tickled them. He hadn't told Amy yet but after they came back from their honeymoon he was going to find out if he could adopt the twins. He also hadn't told her they were going to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

Marc showed up a little while later to pick John up, John was going to stay with him that night.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then babe" John said as he slid his hands around Amy's waist.

"I love you baby. Don't drink too much tonight, I refuse to marry you if you're hung over" she laughed. He kissed her passionately.

"Where did Marc go?" John asked when they broke apart.

"Over there with Trish's tongue down his throat" Amy laughed.

"Hey blondie put my best man down will ya" John shouted with a smile.

* * *

The next morning the girls started working on Amy's hair and makeup. They curled her hair and pulled it back from her face. Shawn and Rebecca came over a little while later, little Cameron was dressed in a suit that matched his dad's and Cheyenne looked adorable in her flower girl dress, it was pale pink to match the bridesmaids dresses. Maria got the twins dressed and buckled into their car seats while Trish helped Amy get dressed.

Silence fell over everyone when Amy walked downstairs. Their jaws dropped as they looked at her.

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked. Amy took a deep breath.

"I think so. Its now or never I guess." Amy said with a beaming smile. She kissed the twins and followed Trish out the door.

* * *

John was waiting nervously at the church. He was pacing back and forth. There were so many thoughts running through his head, what if she didn't show up? Or worse what if she showed up then changed her mind?" all these thoughts were chased away when Marc spoke.

"She's here" he smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his cousin's shoulder. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited to see her. She stood in the doorway wearing a long, flowing ivory coloured gown with a silver tiara. The dress was edged with tiny white flowers, the bracelet and Maria's necklace matched perfectly.

John had to catch his breath when he saw her; she looked like a princess and he couldn't believe she was marrying him.

"Hey you" he whispered when she reached him.

"Hi baby" she whispered back.

"You look…..amazing" he said quietly.

"You don't scrub up so badly yourself" she giggled. They never took their eyes off of each other as they said their vows. John's hands shook as he placed the ring on her finger and she put his on. The girls all cried when she and John kissed.

* * *

John looked at her as they walked up the aisle together.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Cena?" he asked his new wife with a bright smile.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy" she said as she smiled back at him. Everything was perfect until they got outside and were greeted by the sight of a very drunk Randy Orton……

* * *

oooo the cruelness of me, leaving you all hanging with another cliffy lol things are about to get way way way way more dramatic in the next chapter. i hope you were all pleased with the wedding, i kinda made myself cry a bit when i wrote it lol. as always plz review and big hugs and thank you's to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this. i'm glad you're all sticking with it. 


	17. A party and a plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hi there guys. This is gonna be a short chapter but I needed to keep most of the real drama for the next chapter. I hope you don't think this chapter sucks even though it kinda does lol.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**A Party And A Plan**

"What the hell do you think you're doing Orton?" John said loudly.

"I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail? I hope no one minds if I crash the party" he said as he stumbled over his own feet. Amy tightened her grip on John's hand.

"Come on babe, just ignore him" the redhead said calmly.

"You'd love that wouldn't you Ames? To be able to ignore me for good. It's just a shame it'll never happen" he said with a smirk as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"You make me sick Randy" Amy said as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Now Ames, there's no need to deny it, you know you love me" he looked at her with that legend killer pout on his face.

The only things that were stopping John from knocking him out were Amy holding on to his hand like her life depended on it and everyone staring at them. Hollie and Jamie were getting restless and started crying. Trish and Maria were trying to calm them down but it didn't work. John picked Jamie up and gently patted the little boy's back.

"Shh little man" he said softly as the baby stopped crying.

"Ya know I don't think I like you being around my kids so much Cena, after all its not like you're their father" Randy sneered. John took a deep breath and looked at the baby boy in his arms. He thought about what Trish had said to him before about being the better man. Now was as good a time as any to start. He looked over at Amy as she held Hollie.

"Come on Ames, we've got a party to get to" he said as he took her hand and defiantly led her past Randy.

* * *

Trish, Maria, Ashley and Candice followed quickly behind the newly weds. Marc gave Randy a little push as he walked past him and left the legend killer lying sprawled on the ground. Everyone tried to forget about Randy's little scene as they enjoyed the party. John and Amy had their first dance together to "Far Away" by Nickleback. John's brothers were dancing around with the twins and Trish was dancing with Marc. Amy kept giggling when she looked at John.

"How are you doing Mrs. Cena?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just fine Mr. Cena" she giggled. John laughed.

"How much champagne have you had?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry babe, it always goes straight to my head" she giggled again.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked as he gently kissed her.

"Yeah, but you can tell me again if you want to" Amy answered as she slid her arms around his neck. John looked down into her brown eyes.

"Well, I love you so much that I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life. I want to see you laugh and hear you smile everyday. I never want to make you cry. I want to wake up next to you every morning knowing how wonderful my life is because of you" he ran his fingers down her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

The party was going well, everyone was laughing and talking and people kept congratulating John and Amy. The twins had fallen asleep in their car seats. John was sitting at a table looking in awe at the little ones.

"How can they possibly sleep through this?" he asked his new wife. She smiled as she gently stroked her son's soft hair.

"I guess all the excitement was just too much for them today" she said as she sat in John's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They still amaze me so much everyday. How do you feel about having some more?" he asked her as he adjusted Hollie's blanket.

"Seriously?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, once the twins are a year or 2 old" he said as he watched all their friends dancing.

"Babe I can't wait to give them a little brother or sister, especially one with your dimples" she giggled as she pecked his lips lightly.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the party was starting to wind down a little, everyone was getting tired.

"I'm gonna get going soon, do you want us to take the little monsters with us now?" Marc asked with a very sleepy and slightly tipsy blonde diva by his side.

"Yeah, it's probably better if you take them while they're sleeping and we're leaving first thing in the morning anyway" John said as he got the twins ready. Amy and John both kissed the babies before they handed them over to Marc and Trish. Amy looked a little sad as she watched them leave.

"Don't worry babe, they'll be fine" John said reassuringly.

"I know, it's just that I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong" the redhead said with a worried look.

"You're just nervous about leaving them" John said as he held her hand.

"I hope you're right" Amy sighed.

"I'm always right babe" John said as he lifted her up in his arms.

"My wonderful and modest husband" Amy said with a giggle.

"Damn straight babe" John smiled as he carried her off to the honeymoon suite.

* * *

Trish and Marc were going back to John and Amy's place for the night; it was easier with the twins. Trish lifted Hollie out of the car and Marc got Jamie. They were just unlocking the door when Trish thought she heard something.

"It was probably just a cat babes" Marc said with a shrug.

"Yeah…..probably" Trish had an uneasy feeling. Neither of them saw Randy watching them.

"That redheaded bitch and her stupid friends think they can make a fool of me? Well I'm gonna show them, no one messes with Randy Orton"………..

* * *

so what did you all think? and yes randy is getting kinda sinister isnt he? lol as always thank you so much for your reviews, they really keep me going. 


	18. Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hi there hunnies. I couldn't make you wake too long for this update lol not after leaving you with a cliffy in the last chapter. So what is Randy up to? Will John and Amy get to have a happy honeymoon? You'll just have to read on to find out.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Gone**

Marc and Trish settled the twins into bed then headed off to bed themselves. Randy saw them turn out the light and moved closer to the house. He knew which window was the twin's room; it had a teddy bear wind chime hanging in it.

Randy climbed up the tree that was close to the window, he smiled when he saw that Trish had left the window open a little as it was such a warm night. He balanced himself on a branch and slowly slid the window open wider. He swung himself into the room and landed as quietly as he could on the floor. He looked down at the sleeping babies.

"Are you ready to go on a little trip with daddy?" he whispered as he lifted Jamie up and buckled him into his car seat. He did the same with Hollie then made his way silently downstairs and unlocked the door.

Trish and Marc hadn't heard a thing, they were still sleeping soundly. Randy carried his children down the street, both of them still sleeping like angels.

"Mommy thinks she can make a fool of daddy and he wont do anything about it but we'll show her wont we?" he said to the little ones as he got into his car.

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep; she still couldn't shake that bad feeling she had. John was asleep; he could sleep through almost anything. The redhead looked at the clock by the bed, 3.30am. Amy considered calling Trish to check on the twins but she didn't think the blonde diva would be too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night. She slid herself closer to John and kissed his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to face her.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't know" she sighed.

"They're fine babe" John smiled; he knew how worried she was about the twins.

"I just can't get rid of that feeling" she said as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Ok, if you're still worried in the morning then we'll call Marc and blondie before we get on the plane" John said as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Thank you" the redhead said.

"For what?" John asked.

"For being you. Where are we going on that plane anyway?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see but make sure you bring a bikini……actually, forget about the bikini" he said with a grin.

"John Cena, you have a filthy mind" she giggled.

"You know you love my dirty mind babe" he said as he slapped her ass and kissed her.

* * *

Trish woke up and stretched. Marc was still asleep so she slipped out of bed quietly and got dressed. It was a beautiful day outside, the sunlight was pouring in through the window. Trish smiled; they were going to take the little ones for a walk in the park later. She finished getting dressed and went to check on the twins. She knew something was wrong as soon as she opened the door.

The window was wide open. Her eyes scanned the room.

"MARC" she screamed as she looked round the room. He stumbled sleepily out of bed and ran to his girlfriend.

"Trish what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"The twins are gone" Trish said as tears ran down her face.

* * *

Amy was trying to get dressed but John kept tickling her and planting light kisses on her neck.

"Babe, we're never going to make it to the airport on time if you don't let me get dressed" she said as she tried to untangle herself from her husband's arms.

"Spoil sport" John pouted; Amy stuck her tongue out at him. John's phone started ringing.

"Yo" he said when he answered it. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Whoa, Marc calm down. What's happened?" he said seriously. Amy watched him; she saw the expression on his face change.

"What? When? How?" he asked worriedly. Amy held her breath.

"Call the police, we're leaving right now, we'll be home in half an hour" he said then hung up. He turned to Amy with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"The twins……someone's taken them" he said as s tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

The police were already there when John and Amy got home.

"Where are my babies?" Amy asked quietly.

"Right now we don't know, but that's why we need to know as much as you can tell us" a young police woman said as she smiled kindly at her.

"The first things we need are a recent picture of the twins, a description of what they were wearing and their full names" the young woman said. John got them a picture; it had been taken a week ago.

"Their full names are Hollie Madison Cena and Jamie Jonathan Cena" Amy said softly as she fought back tears. Trish told the police what they were wearing. The young police woman thanked them and turned to Amy.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cena, we're going to do anything it takes to find your children" she smiled warmly before she left the room.

Amy couldn't fight it anymore; she broke down in tears and fell into John's arms.

"Shh baby, its gonna be ok, we'll find them" he said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I don't understand, who'd want to take our babies?" Amy asked desperately through her sobs.

"I don't know babe" John said sadly but he could think of someone, Randy………..

* * *

ok i know its another short one lol and yes i am making randy very evil lol to answer a question that a few of you have asked, randy never did really have feelings for amy. he only wanted her when he couldnt have her but he never really loved her. i'm not sure if i'm making randy a bit too evil, what do you guys think? 


	19. A lifetime in 8 hours

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hello there my hunnies. I really couldn't keep you waiting too long for the next update lol not after leaving yet another little cliffy. So what will Randy do with the twins? What will John and Amy do? Read on to find out.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**A Lifetime in 8 Hours.**

Amy couldn't sit still; she kept pacing the floor for 10 minutes at a time, sitting down then standing up and pacing again. It had only been 3 hours since they'd found out the babies were missing but it felt like an eternity to her. Her whole body was shaking and she had a million thoughts running through her mind. The more she tried to fight off those thoughts the more they scared her. She couldn't face life without them, they were her beautiful babies and she might never see them again. She wanted to see the amazing man Jamie would grow up to be and the beautiful heartbreaker Hollie would become but most of all she just wanted to hold them again and hear them breath as they slept. She picked up Hollie's pink blanket and held it to her tightly.

* * *

John sat watching his wife and trying to hold back tears, the last thing Amy needed right now was for him to fall apart. He nervously twirled his wedding ring, they hadn't even been married for 24 hours and their world had been turned upside down. Police officers were still coming and going but they were asking fewer questions now, John wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. His parents had wanted to come straight over when he called them but he asked them not to, there were already so many people going back and forth that he was worried it might all get too much for Amy. He saw the look on Amy's face and knew she was about to cry again so he got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok baby, we're gonna find them" he said softly as he gently stroked her hair.

"I'm scared John, what if it's already too late? What if we never see them again?" she said desperately as tears ran down her face. John placed a hand on either side of her face and looked down at her.

"Ames I want you to stop thinking like that, they're ok and the police are going to find them" he said softly but firmly. Amy was crying so hard that she couldn't say anything she just sobbed into John's shirt as he gently ran his hand up and down her back.

* * *

Randy had driven through 4 different towns before he was too tired to drive anymore. He pulled in at a small hotel, it was nothing like the hotels he usually stayed in but it would do for now. The twins were waking up; they'd probably need fed soon he thought. Randy wished he'd though about this for a little bit longer before he'd done it, he had no idea what they ate, how often he had to feed them or how to change them. He noticed when he was checking in that the person in the next room was a kindly looking old woman. He got talking to her, she cooed over the twins a little.

"Where's there mother? If you don't mind my asking dear" she said with a warm smile. Randy tried to force a sad look on his face.

"She died, 2 days ago so it's just the 3 of us now" he lied.

"Oh you poor brave boy" she patted Randy's hand. Randy smiled.

"I'm just glad I still have my little angels. I have no idea how to take care of them, their mom handled most of the feeding and changing and stuff like that" he lied again.

"Well I'm heading to the store in a minute, I'd be happy to get you anything you need" she said kindly.

"Thank you that would be great" Randy said.

The woman left and Randy couldn't believe his luck. He'd actually only planned on asking her to watch the twins while he went shopping but this way was better, she probably had a better idea of what 2 4 month old babies needed. When the old woman got back she showed Randy how to change the twins and how to make up their bottles. After she left again Randy settled the twins and turned on the TV. He wasn't surprised when he saw the report on the news about the twins being missing; he knew they'd know by now that the babies were gone. He lay down and closed his eyes, he was asleep 5 minutes later.

* * *

John and Amy heard a knock at the door, John answered it. It was the same young police woman who'd been there earlier.

"Mr. Cena, Mrs. Cena" she said as she looked at both of them "there's been a development, we've spoken to your neighbours and some of them remember seeing a tall dark haired man outside last night" Amy's face turned pale.

"Oh my god, Randy" she said quietly as she looked at John.

"Randy?" The police woman asked.

"Randy Orton, he's the twin's father" John said as he sat down and ran his hands through his short hair.

"Do either of you know where he might have taken the twins?" she asked. John and Amy both shook their heads.

"Do you have any reason to believe that he might hurt the twins" she asked seriously. Amy looked horrified.

"No, I don't think even Randy is capable of hurting them" John answered. Amy started to cry again. The young police woman looked at her with pity.

"At least now we have a definite place to start. Please don't worry" she said kindly before she left.

* * *

Amy looked at John, tears running from her brown eyes.

"Does he really hate us this much?" she asked sadly as she sat down.

"Shh honey, at least now the police know who they're looking for" John said with a reassuring smile.

"What if they don't find him? What if he leaves the country? Or what if we're completely wrong and it isn't even Randy?" the redhead said, a look of fear on her face. Trish and Marc came in. Amy sent Trish a look that could kill as she got up and walked past them out of the room. The blonde was in tears.

"John I'm so sorry" she sobbed as Marc put an arm around her.

"I know you are, this wasn't your fault" John said as he went after Amy.

* * *

A little while later another police officer showed up looking for John and Amy. The redhead had cried herself to sleep so John went to talk to the cop.

"Mr. Cena, a man fitting Randy Orton's description was seen checking into a hotel a few hours ago, he had 2 young babies with him" he said calmly.

"What? You've found them?" John held his breath.

"We believe so, there is a team of officers on their way there right now" the officer said with a small hopeful smile. John let out the breath he was holding.

* * *

Randy was woken by some very loud knocking at his door. The twins started crying.

"Shh Shh……shut up" he hissed as he got up to look through the peep hole in the door. He saw 5 police officers.

"Mr. Orton please open the door. This will be better for everyone if you come out quietly" one of the officers said firmly. Randy ran his hands through his hair. He'd hoped they wouldn't get the police into this; he only wanted to show them not to mess with him. Maybe he could talk his way out of this, after all he was the babies dad and he had every right to see his kids. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

The officer who was with John got a message over his radio and smiled.

"They've found them, they're absolutely fine" he said. John looked like he'd just had a weight lifted off his shoulders as he went to wake Amy up.

"Ames, they've found them" he said softly with a grin on his face. Amy couldn't speak; silent tears were running down her face as she threw herself into John's arms.

It took about an hour for the police to get the twins back to John and Amy. The redhead fell to her knees as she held her children close to her. John knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around all 3 of them.

"I never knew 8 hours could feel like a lifetime" Amy said as she cuddled her babies.

"Ames there's something I've been waiting to tell you and now seems like the perfect time" John said to a puzzled looking redhead "I've been thinking about legally adopting the munchkins" he stroked Hollie's head. Amy looked amazed.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"I've never meant anything more in my life baby" he said before he kissed her. Jamie sneezed on him, Amy laughed for the first time that day……………

* * *

so how did you all like it? how is randy going to talk his way out of this one? what will john do when he gets his hands or randy? and will john and amy ever get to go on their honeymoon? i may answer these questions in the next chapter but only if you're super nice and review lol 


	20. We'll Always Stick Together

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hollie and Jamie. I'd like to own John and Randy one day though, but then who wouldn't lol.

So hunnies we've made it all the way to chapter 20 lol. Never when I started writing this fic did I imagine it would get this far or be so well received by everyone. Thank you all so much. And I've finally achieved a first for me with this fic, I've gotten past the 100 reviews mark. To all who read or review this or any of my fics, thank you.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**We'll Always Stick Together**

The police had been questioning Randy for 3 hours but he was still adamant that he had done nothing wrong. He laughed when they accused him of kidnapping the babies.

"How can I kidnap my own children?" he smirked.

"Please don't try to get smart with us Mr. Orton. You took the children from their home without the prior knowledge of their mother or stepfather" one of the police officers in the room said.

"I'm their father, I don't need anyone's permission to see them" he said defiantly.

"Unfortunately for you their mother doesn't see things in quite the same way, you may be their father but it's her decision who she trusts or doesn't trust with her children" the cop said.

"Look, all I did was try to spend the day with my kids, there's no law against that. Now if you're gonna charge me with something then go right ahead but otherwise I'd like to leave now" Randy said smugly as he stood up. He knew they couldn't charge him with anything, Amy had never officially said he wasn't allowed to see the twins. He smirked at the cops as he walked out of the door.

* * *

John and Amy had settled the twins but neither wanted to let them out of their sight. Amy was sitting in the white rocking chair she would rock the babies to sleep in; her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she'd done that day. John kept fixing the little ones blankets; he couldn't stop looking at them. It made him sick to think they could've lost them.

"So how long have you had this adoption idea?" Amy asked quietly.

"Since pretty much the second we found out Randy is their father" John answered with a shrug.

"You know we'll have to get him to sign over his parental rights before you can adopt them" Amy said as she watched John closely. He walked over and sat on the floor in front of her.

"I'm hoping he won't have a choice after that crap he pulled today" John said as he picked up one of the twins teddy bears.

"I've decided I'm gonna make it formal, that I don't want Randy seeing the twins. I'll get a restraining order if I have to, I don't want him anywhere near our babies again, ever" she said seriously. John smiled a little.

"I like that, when you call them our babies" he smiled so brightly that his eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have gotten through today without you" Amy said as she leaned forward a little.

"I promise you I will always protect all 3 of you. I love you and the little ones so much, my life would be nothing without you" he said as he sat up so he was kneeling in front of her, his face barely an inch away from hers.

"Promise me one more thing?" Amy said.

"Anything babe" he replied.

"Promise me that no matter what Randy might do or say, we'll always stick together, don't let him tear our family apart" Amy said quietly.

"I promise" John said softly before gently kissing her.

* * *

Randy strutted confidently out of the police station with an undeniable smirk on his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Amy's number.

"What the hell are you doing calling me? How dare you!" the redhead said angrily.

"Aww now Ames is that anyway to talk to the father of your children?" he asked arrogantly.

"Why the hell haven't the police thrown you in jail?" Amy asked.

"Babe the police can't touch me, they know as well as you do that I did nothing wrong" he said.

"Nothing wrong? You took my children from their beds in the middle of the night without me knowing and drove through 4 towns with them" Amy shouted down the phone.

"Correction Ames, I took _our_ children, I am their father remember" Randy replied.

"Yeah well not for much longer, John is gonna adopt them so he will legally be their father and I can finally get you out of our lives for good" Amy said as she began to cry. Randy laughed.

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna give up my rights to them without a fight? Hell no. You see Ames I'm actually having fun making sure Johnny boy doesn't get what he wants" he said with a smirk.

"You twisted son of a bitch, this is all just a game for you isn't it? I will NOT let you use my kids like this" Amy said as tears ran down her face.

"You really don't have any choice Ames" Randy laughed. John had been watching, he was itching to take the phone away from Amy and hang up but he had to let her handle it on her own. He changed his mind when he saw his wife in tears. He took the phone out of her hand.

"Orton you little bitch, if you ever come anywhere near my wife or our children again I'll kill you" John shouted as anger blazed in his eyes and he hung up.

"I can't take this anymore John" Amy cried as John pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"I know baby……I know" John sighed.

* * *

The next day John spoke to his solicitor about the adoption, they were trying to find out if there was anyway they could force Randy to sign over his parental rights but it didn't look good. They did realize that as Amy's husband John could be officially named as the twin's legal guardian which was at least the first step towards adopting them. John was worried about Amy, she looked so tired, and he supposed everything that had happened was starting to get to her, not to mention taking care of two 4 month old babies.

"Ames are you ok?" he asked as he watched his wife change Hollie.

"I'm fine babe, I'm just worn out" she said with a shrug.

"Ya know what, I think we need to go on our honeymoon" John said as he stood up and slid his hands around her waist.

"I can't go and leave the twins" Amy said as a scared look past over her face.

"Babe I meant all 4 of us. I'd never ask you to leave them if you aren't ready to" he said before he kissed her neck. Amy smiled brightly.

"Ok, so where are we going?" she asked.

"Where we were meant to be going, the Bahamas babe. Nothing but sun, sea and sand" he said as she turned around to face him and draped her arms around his neck. Her whole face lit up.

"The Bahamas? Really?" she giggled. John laughed.

"Yup so you better go and pack your bikini" he said with a wicked grin.

* * *

John called up the airline and managed to get tickets fro a flight first thing the next morning which gave them time to get everything packed and let everyone know they were going. A few people laughed with they found out they were taking the twins with them.

"It's not exactly romantic is it? Trying to have your honeymoon with a pair of 4 month olds in tow?" Maria said as she helped Amy get some of the twins things packed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" John said as she walked over to the 2 women and kissed his wife on the cheek. Amy giggled.

"Aww you 2 are so cute together" Maria said. John put on a look of offence.

"I'm not cute, I'm ruggedly handsome and manly" he said as he puffed out his chest.

"You are kinda cute though babe, those dimples are the most adorable thing I've ever seen" Amy giggled as she threw her arms around John's neck. John grinned.

"There's something pretty cute about you too ya know" John said as he leaned close and whispered something in her ear that made her face blush redder than her hair.

"John……not in front of the babies" she giggled. They bathed and fed the twins then finished packing their own bags. Maria left about an hour later.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up and got the twins dressed. John was still asleep, Amy laughed as he snored. She decided it was time to wake him up so she shook him gently. When that didn't work she threw the covers off him and tickled him. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Amy grinned wickedly.

"John if you don't get up now then you won't get to see the new bikini I bought" she said softly with a devilish smile. John opened one eye then pretended to be asleep again. This time Amy jumped on him.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up………John...wake up" Amy sung as she bounced on the bed like an over excited 5 year old. John gave up all pretence of sleep and burst out laughing.

"Hmm someone's in a good mood this morning" he said with a yawn and a stretch as Amy stood up again.

"Of course I'm in a good mood, I'm going to the Bahamas" she giggled making John smile.

"Do ya need a hand with the munchkins?" he asked as he got up.

"Nope, they're already dressed" she said happily as she pulled on a pair of camo pants and a black t shirt with Hot Mama on it in bright pink letters. John as usual took half an hour to get dressed and do his hair. By the time he got downstairs Amy had already settled the twins into their car seats.

"Morning munchkins" John said as he tickled the twins and kissed the top of their heads. They gurgled and cooed happily when they heard John's voice.

* * *

It took almost an hour to load all of their bags and the twins into Marc's car so he could take them to the airport. Amy and Trish were back on speaking terms; Trish had apologized almost 100 times. When they got to the airport they said their goodbyes then John and Amy headed to their plane. It was going to be a 6 hour flight which normally would have been nothing for the young couple but they didn't normally have the twins with them. After a couple of hours the little ones settled down and fell asleep. They were soon followed by their mother; Amy fell asleep with her head on John's shoulder….

* * *

yay they get to go on their honeymoon lol i had to give them a nice happy ending for this chapter. Randy really can talk his way out of anything cant he lol. well plz review as always. luv ya hunnies. 


	21. Amazing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hi there hunnies. Not much to say about this chapter right now so on with the story.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Amazing**

John and Amy had the best 2 weeks of their lives in the Bahamas; they didn't have to worry about anything. John had never been happier, he started to feel like a proper dad to the twins, he held them as they paddled their tiny feet in the ocean and he even wanted to teach them how to build sandcastles until Amy reminded him that the little ones couldn't even sit up on their own yet. Amy was happier too, she was calmer than she had been for a long time. They both felt a little sad when the day came for them to go home.

* * *

Amy was exhausted by the time they got home, she was carrying Jamie who was sleeping with his little head on his mothers shoulder. Hollie was wide awake as John held her with one arm; he had some of their bags in his other hand.

"Home sweet home" Amy said quietly as she laid Jamie down and tucked his blankets around him. John was trying to tuck Hollie in but she kept kicking her blankets off. John laughed.

"Come on now munchkin, its bed time" he said as he stroked her head. When she still kept kicking her blankets John smiled and began to sing softly to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me happy, when skies are grey…you'll never know dear, how much I love you…so don't take my sunshine away." Hollie fell asleep before he finished singing. Amy smiled brightly as she watched him sing to the baby girl, she was always amazed by how sweet he could be. They watched the little ones sleep for a while until John saw Amy yawn.

"Come on red we should get some sleep too" he said with a smile as he took her hand.

"Ok but only if you sing to me" the redhead replied. John swept her off her feet and into his arms as she sang a Leanne Rhymes song to her.

* * *

The next morning John woke up early and got the twins dressed and fed while Amy slept. She'd tossed and turned all night. John was just putting Jamie in his bouncer chair when Amy came downstairs.

"Hi baby, I thought you were still sleeping?" John said as his very sleepy wife sat down.

"I was but I just can't settle right now" the redhead replied with a small frown.

"Maybe you're coming down with something" John said with concern.

"Yeah….maybe" Amy said with a sigh.

Trish and Marc came over later that morning, the blonde squealed with delight as she hugged Amy.

"What were the Bahamas like? You're tan looks great……Ames are you ok?" Trish's smile faded when she saw how tired Amy looked.

"Kind of" the redhead answered as she grabbed the blondes arm and pulled her into the other room.

"Amy what's wrong? You're starting to scare me" Trish said. Amy took a deep breath.

"Well……I think I might be pregnant again" Amy said with a smile.

"Oh my god Ames that's brilliant. Does John know?" the blonde asked as she pulled Amy into a hug.

"I haven't told him yet, I wanted to wait until I know for sure but I'm pretty certain that I am" she grinned. Both divas fell silent when John walked in.

"What are you 2 grinning like Cheshire cats for?" he asked as he handed Hollie to her mother.

"Nothing babe…just girly stuff" Amy said with a shrug as he daughter grabbed at her red hair.

* * *

Amy had a doctor's appointment that afternoon so she and Trish told the boys they were going shopping and left them to look after the twins. Amy sat nervously in the waiting room but it was a good nervous feeling. At least there weren't so many uncertainties this time; she didn't have to worry about not knowing who the father was. She was pulled away from thoughts of a baby boy with John's dimples when the nurse called out her name. She looked at Trish with a weak smile which the blonde returned.

"Don't worry Ames, I'll be here when you're done" Trish said kindly as her redheaded friend got up and followed the nurse.

Trish spent the next 20 minutes nervously looking at her watch until she saw Amy walk back through the door she'd gone in. She tried to read the expression on the redheads face but she'd never been any good at that.

"Well…..what happened?" the blonde asked, she felt like she was going to burst from curiosity. Amy grinned.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant" she said as Trish squealed and threw her arms around her friend.

* * *

John and Marc were sitting on the floor with the twins, there were toys scattered all around them.

"So how're things going with you and blondie?" John asked his cousin.

"Pretty good, I'm gonna ask her to move into my place properly, she pretty much lives there anyway" Marc replied with a smile.

"Not hearing the sound of wedding bells yet are ya? John asked.

"No way man, not yet anyway…maybe one day" Marc said as he watched Jamie try to chew one of his toys which was now covered in baby drool.

The girls came home; Trish and Amy looked at each other.

"Me and Marc will watch the munchkins for a bit so you can talk to John" the blonde whispered.

"Thanks Trish" Amy replied. She took a deep breath and walked towards her husband.

"Babe can I talk to you for a minute?" she said as she wished her hands would stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" John asked with a frown.

"Well I kind of lied earlier…me and Trish didn't go shopping" she said as she sat down and pulled John down beside her.

"Umm ok….where did you go then?" a very confused John asked.

"I went to the doctors" she said as she held his hand and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"No, nothings wrong, in fact everything's fine……John…I'm pregnant" she said nervously and looked down. John was silent for a few seconds before he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"Ames that's the best news I've ever heard" he said before he pulled her to him and kissed her as he spun her round.

* * *

John spent the rest of the day walking around with a goofy grin on his face. He kept looking at Amy.

"What?" she asked with a giggle when she caught him staring at her again.

"Nothing, it's just so……amazing. Our baby is growing in there right now" he said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I hope this one doesn't turn out to be twins though, 1 set of twins is enough of a handful" Amy laughed. John stared at her again before he brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly.

* * *

John had to go back to work a week later but Amy and the twins were going with him. Amy wasn't too happy about the thought of seeing Randy again but John had promised her he wouldn't get near her or the babies. The young family made their way to John's locker room, a few people stopping them on the way to ask how the honeymoon was or congratulate them on their baby news; apparently Trish had been too excited to keep it a secret. John was pulling his ring gear out of his bag when there was a knock at the door. It was Maria and Candice; they both rushed in and pulled Amy into a hug. The redhead laughed as she untangled herself from her friends. The twins were starting to fuss so Maria and Candice offered to take them for a walk around the arena. Amy looked over at John; she still wasn't sure about letting them out of her sight even if it was only for half an hour.

"Ok I guess I could do with a break for a little while" Amy said.

"Yay!" Maria giggled as she picked up Hollie and Candice picked up Jamie. Amy smiled as her friends left with her babies in their arms.

"Ames I have to go and find Vince, I still don't know what I'm doing tonight. I shouldn't be too long, will you be ok?" he asked his wife.

"John I'll be fine, I'm not gonna break you know" she smiled.

"I'll be right back babe" he said before kissing her forehead and walking out of the door.

* * *

Amy sat down on the couch that was in the corner of the room, she was starting to get sleepy and was just about to drift off when there was a gentle knock at the door. Before Amy could get up the door opened and Randy walked in, a smirk on his face as he locked the door behind him……

* * *

so what is randy up to this time? you'll just have to reveiw if you wanna find out lol 


	22. Tell me you're lying

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hi there hunnies, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Once again not much to say here so on with the story.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Tell Me You're lying.**

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Amy shouted as she stood up and moved as far away from him as she could. He laughed at her.

"Ames cant I just congratulate you on getting yourself knocked up again?" he said as he walked slowly towards her.

"I said get out" she said loudly.

"Not until I see my kids. Where are they?" he sneered.

"That's none of your business" she hissed.

"It is my business. By the way how many guys are gonna need DNA tests for this brat?" he laughed.

"It's John's and so will the twins be soon" the redhead said as she backed away from him and closer to the wall. Randy crossed the room in 3 steps and pinned her against the wall.

"He's not getting my kids. Maybe someone should take his brat away from him one day and see how much he likes it" he said in a low dangerous voice.

"Wanna bet? You're never getting anywhere near them again you son of a bitch!" she shouted. He looked away for a second before he drew back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Never talk to me like that again you little slut" he hissed as he stood over her. Amy was shaking as she looked into his cold blue eyes. He smirked at her again before he turned and left.

* * *

Amy sat on the floor for a few seconds, she was shaking all over. She slowly got to her feet and was about to go and find John when she felt pain stronger than anything she'd felt in her life. She screamed before she fainted and fell to the floor. Maria and Candice were on their way back with the now sleeping babies when they heard Amy's scream. The quickened their pace and rushed back to John's locker room. They were shocked at what they saw, Amy was past out on the floor. Candice ran to the redhead's side.

"Go and find John" she shouted to Maria as she knelt down beside her friend.

"Amy wake up" Candice said loudly as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed 911. She glanced over at the twins, they were still sound asleep in their car seats. Maria came running back in with John at her heels. The colour drained from his face when he saw his wife.

"Ames" he said softly as he knelt beside her, tears shining in his baby blue eyes and fear written all over his face.

* * *

Amy was taken to hospital, John and Candice both paced nervously in the waiting room, Maria had stayed at the arena with the twins. John felt like they'd been waiting for hours when it had only been 20 minutes. He kept glancing at the clock, sure it was going backwards, he hated feeling so helpless. All he could do was hope that his wife and baby would be ok.

Maria was looking all over for Trish which wasn't an easy task with a baby in each arm. She finally found the blonde diva in a corner with her phone to her ear and a dreamy smile on her face.

"I miss you too marky" she said in a cute little voice. Maria rushed over to her.

"Trish, something's wrong with Amy, John and Candice are at the hospital with her" Maria said quickly as she tried to balance the babies.

"Marc I have to go. I'll call when I know what's going on, I love you" she said before she hung up the phone and turned to Maria. "Can you take the twins for the night?" she asked.

"Of course I can, give Amy and John my love and call me if there's any news" Maria said.

"I will" Trish replied as she hurried off to her car.

* * *

When Trish got to the hospital she was shocked by the look of fear in John's eyes as she hugged him.

"How is she?" the concerned diva asked.

"I don't know, they haven't told us anything" he said sadly.

"Don't worry, you know how strong Amy is…I'm sure she'll be ok" the blonde said but she wasn't sure if she even believed that herself. John sat down, he looked and felt shattered. Doctors kept walking by but none of them knew anything about Amy's condition. After an hour of waiting John lost his temper and started shouting at a nurse.

"John calm down, it's not her fault" Trish said as the shocked looking young nurse rushed away. John sighed.

"I can't stand this Trish…I just wanna know how my wife and baby are" he said as he ran his hands through his short hair. Just then one of the doctors who was treating Amy walked in.

"Mr. Cena" he said in a serious voice.

"What's happening? Is Amy ok? And the baby?" John asked quickly.

"Your wife's condition has stabilised and she's sleeping now" the doctor said in a calm reassuring tone.

"What about our baby?" John asked nervously. The doctor looked down for a second.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Cena…we did everything we could but in cases like these the mother's life is the priority" he said quietly. John was struggling to take this in, he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He put his head in his hands as Trish and Candice both put their arms around his shoulders.

"When can I see her?" John asked as tears ran down his face.

"You can see her now but she might not wake up for a few hours yet, she's been through quite an ordeal" the doctor replied.

* * *

John walked quietly into Amy's room and sat by her bed. It was almost silent; the only noise was from outside the door and from Amy breathing. He felt broken as he held his wife's delicate hand. A few hours ago he'd been so happy and now that had all slipped away. His heart broke as he looked at his wife; she looked so pale and fragile when she was usually so strong and vibrant. He sat with her for almost 2 hours before she began to stir.

"Hey you" John said softly as he stroked his wife's hair.

"What happened? Is the baby ok?" she asked in a shaky voice. John tried to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Ames…I'm so sorry…we lost our baby" he said sadly.

"What?... no John…no…please tell me you're lying…please" she pleaded as she cried.

"I wish I could" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed as her heart broke……

* * *

writing this one made me cry so i hope you guys arent too upset lol please review as always. luv ya much hunnies. 


	23. Broken and Lost

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hi there hunnies. Well I made myself cry when I wrote that last chapter lol not much to say about this one so read on.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Broken and Lost**

John brought Amy home from the hospital 2 days later. They both sat in silence as John drove, Amy had barely spoken since he'd told her about the baby, she hadn't even asked about the twins. John kept glancing at her, she looked so broken, it killed him that he couldn't help her but nothing he could ever do would bring their baby back.

They got home and Amy walked straight upstairs to their bedroom and lay on the bed, her brown eyes staring up at the ceiling. John wanted to follow her but he couldn't bring himself to walk up those stairs. He wished the twins were home instead of with Trish, they meant happiness and joy and life, and he needed to be around that right now. He walked into the kitchen and sat down, he saw one of Hollie's little pink hats and suddenly everything that had happened over the past 3 days hit him. He felt like someone had pulled his heart out and stepped on it, he let go of everything he'd been feeling from the moment he'd seen Amy lying on the locker room floor, he cried harder than he'd ever cried in his whole life.

* * *

Amy could hear John crying, she thought about going to him but she wasn't ready to be strong for him yet. She turned onto her side and tried to shut out the sound of John's sobs. She thought she should be crying too but she couldn't, if she cried that would mean admitting their baby was gone, and she couldn't do that yet. Eventually John stopped crying, everything went quiet. The redhead lay there letting the silence wash over her as she fell asleep.

John stood in the doorway and watched his wife sleep. He felt like she was so far away even though she was in the same room. After everything they'd been through he'd thought they could survive anything as long as they were together but he was starting to doubt that now. He sighed as he sat on the bed next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He lay down and slid his arm across her waist as he listened to her breathing.

"I love you so much Ames…I promise we'll get through this" he whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

Amy woke up a few hours later with John snuggled up close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He always had this way of making her feel safe just by being close to her. She hadn't realized how much she needed to be close to him, tears started to run down her face as she started to cry. John opened his blue eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Ames it'll be ok…we'll be ok" he said softly as he held her.

"This was my fault…I didn't deserve that baby after everything I put you through" she said between sobs.

"Look at me Ames…this was not your fault…I don't want you thinking like that" he said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"It is my fault…I'm a horrible person and a bad mom. I don't deserve you or the twins or our baby…everyone would be better off without me" she cried. John sighed.

"Amy you are an amazing mom, the twin's world revolves around you. And as for me being better off without you? We both know that isn't true…I love you…you're my life, you and the twins mean everything to me…I wish I could make everything better for you" he said sadly as he stroked his wife's hair.

"Why John? Why did this have to happen to us? To our baby?" Amy asked as more tears shone in her brown eyes.

"I don't know Ames…no one does" he answered softly before the redhead threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, her head on his shoulder and tears soaking his shirt.

* * *

Amy cried for almost 3 hours, John never let go of her until she cried herself back to sleep. He was sitting out by his pool watching the sun go down when his phone rang. He saw Trish's number flashing and answered it.

"Hey blondie…How are my munchkins doing?" he asked quietly.

"They're fine; we just put them down for the night. How are you guys doing?" Trish asked. John sighed as he looked at his own reflection in the water.

"We're getting there I guess. Can you bring the twins home tomorrow? I think it might be good for Ames to be around them and I miss them" he said sadly.

"Of course we can. Give Ames our love and try to get some sleep…we'll see you tomorrow" the blonde said softly.

"I will. Thank you blondie…for everything" John said before he hung up.

* * *

Amy was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her dreams were full of crying babies that always seemed to be just out of her reach, if she did manage to reach them they would disappear the second she reached out to touch them. The more she tried to shut out the cries the louder they became, they were crying all around her and she couldn't make them stop. She screamed and woke herself up. John heard her scream and came running into the room. He saw his wife with the covers clutched tightly in her hands, fear and confusion written on her face.

"Shh Ames…It was just a bad dream" he said softly as he held her tightly. She was shaking.

"It wasn't just a bad dream…if it was then I would wake up and our baby would be ok" she said quietly as she stared into space. John sighed sadly.

"Trish called, she's gonna bring the twins home tomorrow" he said brightly, he hoped that thinking of the twins might help her. She just carried on staring into space.

"Amy tell me how to help you…please just tell me what to do and I'll do it" he said desperately. Amy looked at him; John was shocked at how dull her normally sparkling eyes looked.

"Leave me alone John" she said quietly as she moved herself away from him and lay on her side.

"Ames please don't be like this…don't shut me out" he pleaded. The redhead closed her eyes and sighed but didn't reply. John got up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room. John slept in the quest room that night, not that he actually slept much. He lay on the bed holding one of their wedding pictures. Amy looked so happy then, now she just looked lost.

"What's happening to us Ames? Why can't the world just let us be happy?" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

John got up next morning and got everything ready for the twins coming home. He looked in on Amy but she was still asleep. Trish and Marc came in with the little ones. Trish pulled John into a tight hug.

"Where's Ames?" she asked as John picked Hollie up and kissed the top of her head.

"She's still sleeping…I'm worried about her" he said as he put Hollie in her bouncer chair and picked Jamie up.

"I know you are but she'll get through this, you both will" the blonde said softly.

After Trish and Marc left John took the babies upstairs.

"Maybe mommy will feel better once she sees you 2 huh?" he said to the little ones as he carried them into his and Amy's room. He lay the twins down on the bed and gently shook Amy.

"Ames look whose home" he said as she woke up. He saw tears run down her face the second her eyes fell on her children. She got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. John walked over and stood by the door, he could hear her crying.

"Ames open the door" he said quietly.

"No…I can't do this John" she said between sobs.

"Amy you still have 2 babies who need their mom" he said as he looked over at the twins.

"I can't even look at them…I'm not good enough to be their mom" she said sadly. John was starting to get tired of hearing her say that.

"Amy would you stop doubting yourself like this. The twins love you and need you and so do I" he said.

"Just leave me alone John please" she cried.

"No. Amy you have to face this, we lost our baby and that's about the worst thing that could happen to anyone but life goes on. You can't just hide yourself away from this forever" he said firmly.

"_We_ didn't do anything John, _I_ lost our baby. I'm a mother, I'm supposed to be able to protect my children but I couldn't…I failed. Maybe we shouldn't even be together…you should find someone who can give you a baby, your baby" she sobbed. John's heart broke.

"Amy don't say that. Open the door baby" he pleaded. He heard the lock click and opened the door.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her body shook with each sob. John knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She sobbed harder as she finally let go of everything she'd been holding in, all of the pain, frustration and sadness she'd been feeling was finally ready to come out. John scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed beside the twins.

"Amy look at them" John said softly as he placed Jamie in her arms. Amy watched her son as he tried to grab his own feet.

"They need you…and you need them" he said as he picked up Hollie. Amy was still crying but not as badly as before. She ran her hand gently over her son's soft hair and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" John said as he kissed her forehead……

* * *

i couldnt stop crying while i wrote this one. i hope you all liked it. i'm thinking of ending this story soon, i've got about another 2 or 3 chapters left to it. please reveiw hunnies. luv ya much. 


	24. Ducks and ass kickings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hollie and Jamie.

Hey there hunnies, we're getting close to the end of this story now. No real notes other than we've jumped forward in time by about 3 months in this chapter so the twins are around 7 months old.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Ducks and ass kickings.**

Things slowly started getting back to normal for John and Amy. There were still times when John would see her crying as she watched the twins, who were now 7 months old and had started crawling. John had been back at work for a while but he missed Amy and the kids. They'd been trying to work out a way for Amy to come back to work without having to leave the twins.

Amy was in the kitchen, Hollie and Jamie were sitting in their highchairs banging their little hands on the trays. Amy laughed as she watched them, Hollie looked more like her everyday and Jamie looked like a little mini Randy but she wouldn't hold that against him.

"Daddy should be calling soon" she said to the little ones, Hollie giggled and Jamie squealed happily. Amy's phone started to ring.

"Hi babes" she said brightly.

"Hey red, you sound happy" John replied.

"I think Hollie was trying to say mama earlier…it kinda came out as bala but she's getting closer" the redhead said proudly.

"I already told ya babe, their first word is gonna be daddy" John laughed.

"Yeah well see Cena" Amy giggled.

"I miss ya red, we need to get ya back out on the road, its no fun without ya" John said.

"I know babe…your mom called, she said she could take the twins a couple of days a week if we need her to" am said as she picked up Jamie's shoe that he'd just kicked off.

"I know you don't wanna leave the munchkins but at least they'd be on the road with us the rest of the time" John said brightly.

"I know and I guess it'll be good to get back to work" she said.

"Yeah, and it means you get to spend more time with yours truly" John said happily.

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" Amy laughed.

"Haha ya know ya love me really" John said smugly.

"Only cause no one else will have ya" the redhead giggled.

"Thanks babe, I love you too" he laughed.

"Your welcome babe. I've gotta go in a minute, I'm taking the little ones to the park, we're gonna feed the ducks" she said brightly.

"Aww I wish I was going too" John said sadly.

"I know, I wish you were too…I love you babe" Amy said.

"I love you too hun, have fun at the park, kiss the munchkins for me" he said happily.

"I will baby…bye" she hung up the phone and looked at the little ones.

"Ok munchkins, time to go feed the ducks" she said brightly as the babies giggled at her.

* * *

10 minutes later she had the twins settled in their stroller and they headed off towards the park. The sun was shining and Amy thought the only thing that could make the day any better was John being there too. She sat on the ground by the duck pond and lifted the twins out of their stroller. The babies giggled as they watched the ducks and Amy made quacking noises.

They sat there enjoying the sun for a while, Amy laughing as she watched her children crawl around on the grass. Amy was just about to give the twins their bottle when a shadow appeared over them. She looked up, straight into the eyes of Randy Orton. Amy sighed.

"Don't you have a life of your own anymore? Leave us alone" she said as she picked the twins up to put them in their stroller.

"Amy don't leave…I came to apologise to you" he said seriously. Amy laughed.

"What would you like to apologise for first? Almost making me lose John? Kidnapping my children? Hitting me?" Amy said loudly.

"Everything ok…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Thank you by the way, for not telling John about me hitting you" he said. Amy was stunned.

"I didn't nottell him for your sake, I did it for John…the last thing he needs right now is to get arrested for assault when he kicks the crap out of you. What's brought on this little change of heart anyway?" she asked coldly.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately…I heard about what happened with the baby…I'm sorry" he said quietly. Amy looked away.

"Thank you" she said quietly "but what does that have to do with you suddenly turning into a saint?" she asked.

"It made me realize just how much the twins really mean to me, if anything ever happened to them…" he trailed off as Jamie crawled over to him as he sat down.

"It's taken you 7 moths to realize that you're a father?" she said. Randy laughed a little.

"Come on Ames, you know with I'm like, is it really that surprising?" he asked

"No I guess not" the redhead said with a small smile.

"I'm gonna sign over my parental rights…I wont stand in the way if John wants to adopt the twins" he said as he picked Jamie up.

"Really? Why?" Amy asked.

"Because I totally suck as a dad…they need someone who can take care of them properly and lets face it, that's never gonna be me" he said with a shrug.

"Thank you" Amy said as she watched him fix Jamie's hat.

"No problem…I'd still like to see them sometimes if that's ok…I do love them Ames, even if I don't show it like I should" he said as he handed Jamie over to her.

"I guess we could work something out…so does this mean you're gonna stop with all those one night stands?" she asked. He didn't answer he just flashed her that legend killer smile as he walked away.

Amy called John and told him what Randy had said. He wasn't too happy about her being anywhere near Randy but knowing that he could adopt the twins cheered him up.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

John and Amy sat nervously in their lawyer's office as he came in with all their paperwork. Randy had been true to his word, he'd signed everything he had to the day before. Amy signed first then handed the pen to John. His hand shook as he signed the piece of paper that would officially make the twins his. John and Amy both wore matching grins as they walked out of the office to where Trish was waiting for them with the babies. John beamed as he looked down at them.

"I cant believe they're mine, they're officially my kids" he said proudly. Amy smiled happily.

"Yeah, its too late to back out now, you're stuck with us" Amy said as she slid her hands around his waist.

"There's no one in the world I'd rather be stuck with babe" he said as he kissed her sweetly.

The next day Amy was going back to work and the twins were going with her, all of the divas had offered to watch the little ones while Amy and John were out in the ring. The redhead was nervous, it was the first time she was going to be in the ring since she found out she was pregnant with the twins. John was packing everything they'd need for the twins into a bag. Amy was repacking her own bag for the forth time, John laughed.

"Ames there's nothing to be nervous about" he said as he took her bag out of her hands.

"I cant help it John…what if I cant do it anymore?" she asked softly.

"Baby you're gonna kick ass…don't worry so much" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll be out there with me wont you?" she asked.

"Of course I will babes, do ya think I'd miss out on being part of your big comeback?" he asked with a smile.

They finished packing and got everything in the car. They settled the twins and Amy got in the passenger seat, she turned the radio on as John got in and started the car, he laughed as she sang along to the song that was playing. It took them 4 hours to get to where the WWE was for that weeks raw. Amy lifted Hollie out of her car seat and carried the little girl on her hip while John had Jamie. Amy took a deep breath as they walked into the arena. A few people said hi and wished her luck which made her feel better as they went to the locker room they would be sharing and put the twins on the floor with some of their toys. Every time Amy moved Hollie would crawl after her, making John laugh.

"Looks like you've got a little shadow babes" he smiled.

"Aww don't we just have the cutest kids? We're so lucky" Amy giggled.

"Cute kids, gorgeous wife….yeah life is good" John said with a laugh. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled as she picked Hollie up and tickled her.

A little while later Trish knocked on the door.

"Hey blondie" John said as he sat on the floor with the little ones.

"Hi. Where's Ames?" the blonde asked as she sat down.

"She's in the shower, I guess you're on babysitting duty tonight?" he said.

"Yup, Aunty Trish to the rescue" she giggled as Jamie crawled over to her. Amy finished in the shower and came out with a towel round her hair.

"Hi Trishy" she said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey. So you all set?" Trish asked.

"Almost, I've just gotta dry my hair and decide what I'm wearing" the redhead replied as she started going through her clothes.

* * *

She eventually decided on black pants with pink straps hanging from the sides and a pink t-shirt with 'My Attitude Is Not a Problem' on it in black letters. She held John's hand tightly as they walked to the ring. She hadn't needed to worry, everything went fine, she kicked Torrie's ass and the fans loved it. She couldn't stop smiling as she virtually bounced all the way back to the locker room.

"How did it go?" Trish asked. Amy grinned.

"She…was…amazing" John said as he kissed her between each word before finally planting a more passionate kiss on her lips.

"Um, guys, impressionable children in the room" Trish giggled as the couple pulled apart.

"We'll finish that kiss later babes" Amy said with a giggle to her grinning husband…

* * *

ok not a lot really happens in this one but i hope you liked it anyway. the next chapter up will be the last :( luv ya much hunnies. 


	25. Happy ever after?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Ok hunnies, we've come to the end of the story, this will be the finally chapter :( I feel so sad but I had to end it eventually. This chapter jumps forward in time again by 1 year.

* * *

**My Time Is Now**

**Happy Ever After?**

One year later.

John and Amy sat in the catering area of the arena they were in watching the twins run around, the little ones were playing hide and seek with Maria.

"Ria Ria, I find you" Hollie shouted through fits of giggles. Jamie ran a little bit too fast and lost his balance, he started screaming when he hit the floor. John picked the little boy up and bounced him gently in his arms until he stopped crying just like he did when he was first born.

Amy shifted a little in her seat and John's immediately fell on his wife's round stomach, the redhead was almost 9 months pregnant.

"Are you ok red?" John asked.

"I'm fine, the baby's got hiccups" she smiled as she placed a hand on her bump.

"Aw does my little girl have the hiccups?" John asked Amy's bump.

"Have you guys made up your minds about her name yet?" Maria asked as Hollie clung to her.

"Nope…I still like Harmony or Jorja but John hates them" Amy said with a shrug.

"Well come on…Harmony Cena? It just doesn't sound right to me. Charlotte is a good name or Gabrielle" he said.

"I think we should just wait until we see her then decide what fits" Amy said as she slowly got to her feet. "You know I never had to pee this much when I was pregnant with the twins and I had 2 of them in there" she said as she headed to the bathroom. John was throwing Jamie in the air and catching him as the little boy squealed with laughter.

* * *

It took Amy 5 minutes to get back from the bathroom, she hated being this pregnant sometimes, she'd been the same with the twins but she would never complain about it, not after what happened. She looked down at her bump and placed both hands on it.

"I love you so much princess and I haven't even met you yet" she said quietly to her stomach as the baby girl kicked. Amy smiled brightly; this baby was such a gift for her and John. She still thought about the baby they'd lost, every time the little one kicked or one of the twins giggled but John had been right, life goes on and a new life was getting ready to begin.

"You ok babe?" John asked as he put an arm around his wife's waist.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff" she said as she leaned against him. John was watching her closely; she looked so beautiful, more beautiful than she ever had.

"What were ya thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was just hoping this kids head isn't gonna be as yours was when you were born" she giggled.

"Hey my head wasn't that big" John said.

"Babes your mom was in labour for 37 hours" Amy laughed.

"You know I like to take my time when I do something and being born was no different" he said with a small laugh.

"You really are a dork John, but at least you're my dork and I love you" she giggled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

* * *

Trish sat with Amy and the twins later while John was in the ring. Amy looked down at the diamond ring the blonde diva was wearing.

"I cant believe it took Marc so long to propose, I was beginning to wonder if he was ever gonna do it" the redhead said with a smile.

"I know…I was actually thinking about asking him but he beat me to it" she giggled.

"This time next year you'll be Mrs. Predka…you have to hurry up and have some babies so I get to be Aunty Amy" she said with a giggle.

"Marc wants 4 kids but I told him the only way that's gonna happen is if I have quads or he gets someone else to have them…he's getting one if he's lucky, there's no way I'm going through 4 pregnancies" she laughed.

"Trust me Trish being pregnant isn't all that bad and the end result is always worth it" Amy said as she looked proudly over at her children.

John won his match and headed back to his locker room. Little Jamie came running over to him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Daddy daddy" he shouted as he threw himself into John's arms. Amy laughed.

"I hope you haven't been causing trouble little man" John said with a smile.

"He doesn't want to go home, I think he's having too much fun here" Amy said as she kissed her sons head. John laughed.

"All your toys are at home, don't you wanna go home and play with your toys?" he asked the little boy as he shifted him in his arms. Jamie thought about it for a second.

"Wanna play" he said as he wriggled out of John's arms and walked over to his sister. John, Amy and Trish just laughed.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive from the arena back to John and Amy's house which was the only reason John had let Amy go with him. He was taking a few weeks off to be with Amy and the twins when the new baby came which Amy was very happy about, she hated being stuck at home while he was on the road. She'd already decided that she was only going to take 3 months off this time instead of 7 like she had after the twins were born. John wondered how they were going to manage being on the road with 3 kids but they always managed with the twins so one more shouldn't make too much difference.

They got the twins settled and John watched Amy as she lay on the bed with her hands on her bump. She smiled every time the baby kicked. John left the room for a minute and came back with his ipod. He switched it on and held one of the speakers to his wife's stomach. He adjusted the volume so it wasn't too loud and found the song he was looking for.

_This time,_

_This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"John what are you doing?" the redhead giggled as the baby kicked even harder.

"Every time I hear this song all I can think about is how much I love you, the twins and this little princess" John said as he lay down, still holding the speaker next to Amy's bump.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_You know, you know _

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Amy smiled as she listened to the words of the song.

"I love you so much…I never thought our life would be so wonderful" she said quietly as she laid her head on John's chest and closed her eyes.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"I love you too Ames" John whispered to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Amy woke up a few hours later when she felt a pain she'd felt before.

"John" she said loudly as she shook him.

"Ames what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothings wrong but I think our daughter might be ready to come out and meet the world" she said with a nervous smile. John was completely calm this time unlike with she'd gone into labour with the twins. They called Marc and Trish, who were staying close by and asked them to come and watch the twins. By the time they got there Amy had everything she needed and was ready to go.

"Good luck Ames…call us as soon as there's any news" Trish said as John helped Amy to their car.

By the time they'd been at the hospital for an hour Amy was screaming so loud you could hear her on the other side of the hospital.

"I hate you John Cena! You're never so much as touching me again! And if you want more kids then you can have them yourself!" she screamed as she squeezed his hand and pushed.

"I think that might be a medical impossibility babe" he said with a small laugh. Amy sent him a murderous look as she pushed again.

* * *

20 minutes later, John and Amy were the proud parents of a 7lb baby girl. John kissed his wife and daughter before he left to call Trish. Amy looked at her baby girl as she cradled her in her arms.

"You are so beautiful and I'm so glad you're here. That was your daddy who just left…he can be a bit of a dork sometimes but he loves you. If you turn out to be half as good a person as he is then I'll be happy. Your big brother and sister are gonna love you. I cant wait to get to know you and watch you grow up. I love you so much princess" tears ran down her face as she kissed her new daughters forehead.

* * *

Amy had fallen asleep as John held their little girl. She was now 2 hours old and her proud daddy couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You really tired your poor mommy out but I don't think she minds too much. I know for sure now that everything me and your mommy have gone through was all worth it to get you" he looked over at his sleeping wife.

"You're so lucky princess, you've got the best mom in the world, and she will love you more than anyone else ever could, except for maybe me" he laughed as he kissed his tiny daughter. The little girl yawned and opened her eyes slightly. John grinned.

"You've got my eyes" he said proudly.

Amy woke up a little while later and smile when she saw John rocking the little one in his arms.

"She still needs a name" she said softly. John looked at the little one.

"I've got the perfect name for her" he said. Just then there was a knock at the door and Trish and Marc popped their heads round with the twins.

"These 2 couldn't wait to meet their sister" Trish said as she put the twins down on the bed beside Amy so they could see the little pink bundle in John's arms.

"John was just about to tell me what perfect name he's picked out for her" Amy said as she cuddled Hollie and Jamie. All eyes in the room fell on John.

"Well, what do ya think of……Charlotte Destiny Cena?" he asked nervously. Amy smiled.

"I like it but how about everyone calls her Charlee?" the redhead asked. John looked at his baby daughter and grinned.

"Welcome to the family Charlee Cena"

* * *

awwwww they got their happy ending lol i feel kinda sad that its all over but i had to end it somewhere. there will be a squeal at some point in the future so keep your eyes peeled for it. i hope you all liked this chapter. thank you all so much for every single reveiw. luv ya much hunnies. 


End file.
